Hybrid
by GamerHD2158
Summary: Hanto (Izuku) was one of the Yautja, but he was also one of the humans. And he was a warrior. A fighter. A hunter and hero. A Predator. A Hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hybrid.**

 **Gamer: So . . . anything to say about this?**

 **Proto: No, not really. Actually I'm a little interested as to how you're doing this.**

 **Gamer: Oh, cool . . . usually you just strangle me for thinking up ideas like this.**

 **Proto: No, no not today. I actually wanna see what this will be like.**

 **Gamer: Cool. OH, uh, hello there everybody. I am the GAMEEEEEEERHD! And this is Proto!**

 **Proto: HELLO!**

 **Gamer: Welcome to my new fanfic, 'Hybrid', a Predator/Boku No Hero crossover. In this story, Inko Midoriya's child was taken while she was hospitalized after giving birth to Izuku. Afterwards, the Yautja MIXED Izuku's DNA with their own, leading to, you guessed it, THE HYBRID! On his 15th birthday, Izuku is sent to Yuuei to learn new skills and to find better fighters, for- DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. The hunt. Vote in the review section for Izuku's future girl, she'll be announced next chapter! As for updates, they'll be rather mixed as I have a couple other fanfic's going on too, so there may be only 3 days between a chapter, or a whole month, so, sorry in advance. ALSO! Izuku's name is now, Xier, with his human alias being Hanto, derived from Hanta which means Hunter in Japanese.**

 **Proto: Now, Gamer and I will say this ONCE! And only ONCE! Neither of us own Boku No Hero, nor do we own Predator, nor are we making money from this. We won't say it again, so remember, the only thing we own is this fanfic, and the plot. Done? Okay, good. ENJOY!**

 **Gamer: ENJOY!**

Normal speak.

 _Thoughts._

 _ **Yautja speak.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mission Abroad.**

* * *

Xier of the Yautja, was strange. He knew this from day one. For starters he was a good foot smaller than the other Yautja, and his skin was pale, by their standards. And his skin always felt odd, in either forms.

That was another strange thing about him, he was two yet one at the same times. After much meditation under one of the eldest of elders, Xier discovered his 'Human' side. A slightly smaller, yet equally pale body with no mandibles. Human's always intrigued him, due to being at least partly a human himself. His birth mother was also a mystery to him, though as far as he was concerned the Yautja _were_ , his family, albeit a strange one.

And standing in front of him was the 'Father' of his family, an 8 foot tall Yautja with mottled orange and brown skin, his lower right mandible severed by the legendary Xenomorph Queen. He stood above Xier, clad in imposing black armour, his gaze locked with his 'son' as Xier gazed right back.

To Maxri Ka Pesh, Xier was as much his blood son as apprentice, as it was his DNA that was injected into the small body of the infant. Xier was different by their standards, but Maxri was truly proud (though he would no say as such) of his son. Xier may be small be he was fast, and truly agile, with wit and intelligent to match. From a young age Xier could work their technology with precision and deadly accuracy. Though he was small, Xier brought multiple satisfactory trophies, such as the skulls of a pack of Cliff Racers, creatures that flew and ran in packs of up to 20. That was the day Xier became one of the blooded. And today was the day he would become one of their best. Today was the day that Xier would fly to his home planet and attend a training facility known as Yuuei by the humans, a building froth with strong opponents, and would lead Xier to many beautiful hunts of the humans known as 'villians', a name given to the powered beings of this age.

It surprised the Yautja, to find that the previously powerless humans were being gifted the abilities most would only dream. But this was a perfect opportunity to allow the Yautja to find even more glorious hunts. And in approximately 7 years (the estimated time for Xier to return to Maxri and his people) Xier would bring a bounty of trophies and tales of his hunts.

" _ **Xier Ka Pesh, you stand before me as a blooded Yautja, clad in the armour of our people. Today, you will journey to the earthling home under the guise as your human form, and in 7 earth cycles, you will return with trophies of your hunts, with tales of blood and honour, with GLORY!"**_ Maxri roared, raising his fist in the air as his vanguard followed suit, their echoing voices rocking through the hull of the Yautja bridge. _**"You have trained and fought, with blood spilt and wounds taken, and you have risen above such pain. Today you hunt, as a man, as a warrior, as a YAUTJA!"**_ Maxri continued, his vanguard giving another roar to the sky. Turning, Maxri faced a table laden with Yautja weaponry. With pride in his blood, Maxri held a Yautja mask designed in the shape of blackened wolf skull, the shape given by Maxri himself to present Xier's speed, intelligence and ability.

With a nod to his father, Xier took hold of the mask and placed it upon his head. With a click the mask was locked into place, and Xier gave his own roar to the sky, this time alone as Maxri nodded in pride. His vanguards moved forward, and with respectful nods began to place the rest of the weaponry upon Xier's body. A dual set of shoulder mounted blasters, a computer gauntlet to control his technology, the bladed wrist guard, a set of computer controlled discs and, for ceremonial purposes, a necklace made of teeth of various kills made by Xier. And finally, a shining silver Combi Spear, made of material to resist the acidic blood of the Xenomorphs, to be gifted by the father to the son.

With reverence, Xier grasped the spear and thrust it into the air, giving a roar that was joined by his father and the vanguard, the sound reaching throughout the entirety of the ship as more and more of the Yautja workers joined, knowing of the mission for one of their young.

With a Yautja salute, the act of beating one's fist against their heart, Xier turned and followed two vanguards to a separate hull, where a striker class Yautja ship, built with long engines and a sleek hull was being held, prepared for Xier's journey, fitted with weapons and holding more equipment inside. Turning, Xier gave the Yautja salute to the vanguard, and boarded the ship, the control system already programmed to fly, directly to Earth.

* * *

 **3 days later.**

* * *

Xier, or Hanto as his alias, was in human form, a green haired boy with matching eyes that reached to possibly 5"12 in height, (his Yautja form was 6"5) for conspicuous purposes. Around him were the hopeful faces of the young humans who were also to attend Yuuei. Though unlike him, they were uncertain of their acceptance into the school. Hanto knew he would be accepted, he felt it in his blood.

The previous two nights had been spent hacking into the school files while also forging his own, from this day forth he was 'officially' Hanto Hasashi, a child of the state. An orphan. This would give him plausible deniability as to why he has no parents. He did not, however, search as to what the exams would be like, as that would give a completely unfair advantage and would unsettle the possible fight or hunt that would ensue. Plus, it was more fun that way.

With determined steps, Hanto stepped into the amphitheatre that would hold the introductory to the practical assessment. Hanto had already taken the written exam and was confident as to his success. He was taught more than combat.

Following the lead of the crowd, Hanto sat and waited as a man with spiked up blond hair and orange glass took to the stage.

"ALRIGHT! Listen future students, cause this is how it's gonna go! In front of you is a sheet with all you need to know about the practical assessment! But I'ma explain everything now, SO! Listen up viewers, cause this is it, you and the rest of your buddies will all be dropped into an arena with robotic villains, each one is worth 1, 2 or 3 points. Your score will be what decides if you get into the hero course, or no. Can I get an 'OH YEAAAAH!'?!" Present Mic shouted, though no one joined in with his enthusiasm. "Tough crowd, eh that's okay, now LET'S GET TO I-" "Excuse me!" A prim voice interrupted. A young man dressed in a smart white and blue suit stood, his hair immaculate and his glasses clean as he raised his hand.

"You only described the points earned by three villains, yet on the sheet it describes four villains, if this is an error than it is totally unbecoming of Yuuei! AND YOU!" Glasses suddenly shouted, pointing to Hanto with an accusatory finger. Hanto was tempted to break it. "Is that really an appropriate attire for an exam!?" Glasses questioned. Hanto looked down at the clothes he 'burrowed', a black sleeveless vest (unzipped at the front) made of leather, with dark grey jeans and black and white shoes, 'sneakers' if he remembered from his anthropology classes. Though the the fact he wore no shirt underneath his vest may be slightly distracting to some, Hanto couldn't see what the big problem truly was. "You are in an educational system fit for the best of the best and you proceed to wear no shirt, have you no shame!?" Glasses continued. Huffing, Hanto turned to Glasses and gave a glare that chilled his blood.

"If someone has a problem with what I wear, they can say it to my face, but don't act so fucking high and mighty as to tell me what to do or you'll find yourself needing a glass eye instead of glasses." Hanto threatened. Glasses gulped and sat, his mind reeling on Hanto's threat. Sweating at the tension, Present Mic decided to intervene before someone was injured. "Aaaaaalright than! Everyone get prepared for the practical, cause it starts SOON!" he yelled, loudly I might add.

Following Present Mic's instructions, the crowd made there way to a city wide arena, with most oohing and ahhing at the sheer scale, and Hanto had to admit that he himself was a little impressed by the ingenuity. Turning, Hanto decided to take a moment to analyze those around him. One other contended was a round faced girl with a brown bob cut, and, if Hanto looked carefully, seemed to have pads on her finger tips, a part of her 'Quirk' if he had to guess. Another contender was a boy with red and white hair, a burn mark covering his left eye. Although he held no weapons, the way he held himself was one of confidence and cold calculation, interesting. Before he could analyze further, Hanto heard an alarm go off, and immediately he ran forward, to the center of the arena while the crowd behind him simply stood in confusion.

"Well!? Follow the guy's lead! There won't be a timer for real life battles, GO GO GO GO!" Present Mic yelled. Loudly.

Immediately, the crowd ran forward, following Hanto's lead and jumping right into the fray.

Ahead, Hanto jumped above the arm of a two pointer villain, his mouth set in an unsettling grin as he landed on the machine's shoulder, and dug his fingers into a small slit between the arm and body, and proceeded to rip a metal slab off of the machine, and smash the thing's head in with it's own body. Letting out an inhuman clicking, his Yautja chuckle, Hanto ran and smashed another bot's arm into the ground, before twisting and flinging the piece of metal into its head.

Letting out another clicking chuckle, Hanto grabbed another scrap piece and ran forward, wanting more.

It continued like this for a good amount of time actually, so much that he didn't realize there was a timer until Present Mic's voice rang through a PA system, "1 MINUTE FOLKS! That's only 60 SECONDS!" Turning, Hanto felt his blood pump as he hunted for more of the robotic villains, but was surprised to find a practical swarm of other contestants running, away from something he gathered. Looking up, Hanto was shocked and impressed to find a gigantic, rectangular head looking down at the tiny creatures. And Hanto was _excited,_ THIS was what he wanted, a monster, a beast, a THING to truly let loose on, to collect as a worthy trophy! THIS WAS HIS MOMENT! Letting out his loudest Yautja roar, Hanto ran forward and flung his scrap weapon upwards and into one of the 0 pointers eye. Unlike a creature, it did not reel back in pain, but it twitched from the sudden injury. Grinning, Hanto grabbed a long iron bar, a piece of building that was destroyed from the villain. Before he could charge again, Hanto heard a high pitched scream from behind.

Turning, Hanto saw the round faced girl trapped under a slab of concrete, her expression terrified even as she struggled against her entrapment. Hanto considered leaving her, as one of the most amazing trophies was right in front of him, but then he saw her again. Her expression, fearful and terrified as it was, held determination, to survive, to _fight._ She was trapped, and injured but she still fought against the pain and attempted over and over to stand and live. And that was the Yautja way, to fight.

Without barely a second thought, Hanto turned and ran to the round faced girl, slamming the iron bar under the slab, pushing upwards. The piece of rubble rumbled as the determined hybrid pushed it upwards, it's prisoner crawling free.

"Wow, th-thanks for that!" She thanked, nodding at Hanto with a smile. Nodding back, Hanto turned to the quickly approaching 0 pointer. And smiled. With a clicking chuckle, Hanto charged forward the iron bar held above his head, the two just about to meet in the middle just as-"AND TIME IS UUUUUUP!" Present Mic shouted, the 0 pointer stopping in its tracks. Hanto, with eyes dilated with newly found rage, roared in anger and threw the bar into a nearby building, the walls cracking under the force. Dammit, dammit it all! They took his hunt from him! His trophy! HIS GLORY! With anger flooding his veins, Hanto punched the wall, ignoring his bleeding knuckles as the building's concrete wall broke under his fists. With an angered roar, Hanto punched the last remnants of the wall inwards, the concrete crumbling to the ground. Panting, Hanto stood there, his eyes glazed over with rage.

"Are . . . a-are you alright?" A meek voice said. Turning, Hanto saw the round faced girl standing there, using an iron bar not too unlike the one he previously used as a crutch, her expression fearful, of him. Taking deep breaths, Hanto closed his eyes and tilted his head back. After a minute of breathing, Hanto opened his eyes and looked to the girl, "I'm fine, now. Just angered that the time ran out before I could fight the machine." Hanto said, pointing to the now deactivated robot over his shoulder. Nodding, the girl held a hand out, with her pinky pointed outwards, towards him. "I'm Uraraka, nice to meet you." She greeted. Hanto gave her a polite handshake, and spoke his name, "I am Hanto Hasashi, a pleasure to meet you." he intoned.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, allow me to check you two over." A voice said behind them. Hanto and Uraraka turned to find Recovery girl, dressed in her usual white coat and with a cane hobbling towards them, only reaching to Hanto's waist or so. "Good evening you two, I am Recovery Girl, but you can call me Chiyo for the moment. Allow me to take a look at those injuries of yours." She ordered, turning to Uraraka first. "Oh dear, it appears your leg is broken, just a second dear." She said, and proceeded to kiss Uraraka's hand. For a second, a soft glow shone from her leg, before dimming. Uraraka gasped, and dropped the iron bar before proceeding to jog on the spot excitedly, "It feels great! Thank you so much!" Uraraka thanked. "Not a problem dear, now let's have a look at our young man here." Recovery girl said, turning to look Hanto, "Hmmm, it appears your knuckles are rather bloodied and bruised, luckily nothing permanent, now come here please." She said. Hanto, however, shook his head. "It's fine, I do not need any healing." He said. Grimacing, Recovery girl to a step beck, "Well, I cannot give medical assistant without your permission, however I must warn you, you may find your hands to be sore for a while, and there very well may be permanent scarring." She warned. Hanto nodded, and intoned casually, "I know, I'd rather it be that way."

* * *

 **A week later.**

Hanto Hasashi looked at the message in front of him with a grin. He knew that he would be accepted, not because he was arrogant or such, but because he knew himself best, and knew that he could do it. The Hero known as All Might had delivered the news via hologram, and had told him he had come 2nd even, just under a boy named Katsuki Bakugou, who had a total of 77 points. But 0 rescue points, of which Hanto had 30, along with his 75 villain points. His new ally (he wasn't sure they were 'friends' yet) Uraraka come third, a fact that made Hanto just a little proud, not just of her, but himself for choosing a worthy ally and comrade. But, he knew, the real challenge started from now, and Hanto couldn't wait for it.

* * *

 **Gamer: DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT, RATE, AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hybrid.**

 **Gamer: WOW! Last chapter did surprisingly well!**

 **Proto: How was it surprising?**

 **Gamer: Well there's not a lot of Predator/Boku No Hero fanfics, in fact when I googled it I only got two options, a fanfic called AVP: Hero, and this one. (Also if you want check that fic out, I dunno just, whatever.)**

 **Proto: Huh, interesting. Shall we go to the reviews?**

 **Gamer: Yeah sure.**

 **Guest: Momo.**

 **Gamer: One vote for Momo, got it.**

 **The True Wild Thing:** **It's a really interesting concept and I hope you continue with it.**

 **Proto: Well you heard them Gamer, continue with it.**

 **Gamer: Yeah yeah whatever. *sulks as continues typing on keyboard***

 **Firem78910: Looks good and go for Ochako.**

 **Gamer: And one vote for Uraraka, kay then.**

 **Soda Hazard Academia: Interesting choice of a crossover since the new Predator movie did come out recently. We don't get a lot of space type Academia stories and this feels fresh for some reason. As for girl of choice, I would definitely go for Uraraka and her astronaut theme. Having Mina as the main girl feels too cliche and we're honestly very lucky to see any crossover stories or any stories at all having Izuocha as the main focus.**

 **Gamer: True, I've not seen many crossover fics with Izuku and Uraraka together. And I actually saw the new Predator movie. Not bad I suppose but it doesn't really match the first film.**

 **Proto: How so?**

 **Gamer: Well the Yautja in the newest film just kind of attacked everyone, it didn't 'hunt' them like the first film did.**

 **Proto: True, but the Mega-Predator was a pretty cool concept.**

 **Gamer: Hell the fuck yeah, giant Yautja with mega strength? Sign me up!**

 **KingJGamer: Wow... so... do the aliens appear in this or is it just the predators?**

 **Gamer: Oh don't worry, the Xeno's will be making some big appearances, we'll first just get Hanto/Xier/Izuku into Yuuei and establish boundaries and relationships and stuff. I think we'll get our first look at a Xenomorph on theeeee 6th chapter? Rough estimate but yah know, whatever.**

 **Proto: We actually have some very good numbers Gamer.**

 **Gamer: Oh yeah?**

 **Proto: 5 reviews, 6 favourites and 13 follows already.**

 **Gamer: Daaaang, and I only left like, not even a week in between chapters. Nice.**

 **Proto: To the story?**

 **Gamer: To the story! (Also it appears Uraraka won sorry I didn't mention that my bad bro's.)**

Normal speak.

 _Thoughts._

 _ **Yautja speak.**_

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Establishment.**

* * *

Hanto ran his fingers over the human attire in front of him, Yuuei' official uniform. A grey jacket over a white shirt with a red tie and dark green pants. Honestly Hanto didn't know what he was expecting, but maybe something with a bit more 'flare' from the world's top hero academy? Whatever the case, Hanto gave a slight shrug and proceeded to don the attire, grabbing a bag he bought with some 'liberated' funds and filling it with whatever he'd need, notebooks, science and geographical texts, supplies and so on.

It only took Hanto maybe 10 minutes to walk to Yuuei, as his current headquarters was an abandoned apartment complex located just south of the school, but was laid smack dab in the middle of an entirely empty block of houses and buildings. Most likely due to some villain attack that was never fixed. He'd already set up a bed and exercise equipment for temporary use, however the ship he arrived to earth on would hold any trophies or volatile weaponry he had.

So lost in his musing was he, that Hanto didn't realize he had made it to the school until he heard the laughter of people just behind him. Snapping out of his thoughts, Hanto quickened his pace to class 1-A, where an obscenely large red door was located.

"I've heard of overcompensating, but this is ridiculous." Hanto muttered. Opening the door, he made his way in only for his eardrums to be assaulted by the indignant yelling of Glasses.

"Have you no shame!? These desks bared the work of heroes before us and you insult them by kicking your feet upon the table!? Remove your feet this instant!" Glasses ordered, pointing at a blond haired and red eyed boy whom was lazily sitting with his feet on the table. Groaning, Hanto tuned the entirety of the conversation out and proceeded to sit in the corner, where he could watch the entrance to see who he would be learning with for the next 3 years. However, as fate would have it;

"Hi Hanto!" An excited voice said, causing Hanto to turn and find Uraraka standing beside him. "Nice to see you again!" She continued.

"Hello Uraraka, good to see you well." Hanto greeted. "Yeah, my leg is feeling really great thanks to Recovery Girl, it doesn't even ache!" Uraraka exclaimed, bouncing on her leg for emphasis. "Well, good for you." Hanto said. "Oh! By the way, how are your hands doing, since you didn't want Recovery Girl to heal them and all." She asked. With a shrug Hanto pilled his fists up, showing the still red knuckles with a series of band-aids haphazardly slapped on. "Oh, just fine, it was a small injury really, no need for concern." Hanto answered. Before Uraraka could continue speak, a tired and weary voice sounded from the front of the classroom.

"If your here to socialise, then I suggest you get out." It said. Blinking in confusion, a majority of the students peaked over the desk, only to find a man wrapped in a yellow sleeping bag. _Is he a caterpillar or something!?_ They thought. Their homeroom teacher stood, prising from his cocoon and glaring at the still standing students. "Well, why are you all still standing? Get to your seats!" The teacher ordered. Near instantly, the group that was still standing shot to their seats, just a little bit afraid of their new teacher. Tsking in disapproval, Aizawa Shouta paced in front of the fearful students. "It took you all 8 seconds to quiet down, this is unacceptable. Time is valuable and I won't let you all waste mine. I am Aizawa Shouto, your homeroom teacher." He said in a bored tone. _I like this guy already._ Hanto thought, letting out a slight smirk. "Now follow me, I will be the one to give your assessment test." Aizawa continued, only for Uraraka to shoot her hand into the air. "U-uhm, sir? What about the entrance ceremony?" She questioned. Aizawa turned and gave her a bored look. "The ceremony is a waste of time. Teacher's at Yuuei are given a lot of room for their curriculums, most of us use this to our full ability, now hurry it up and follow me outside."

Like rats to the pied-piper, most of the students (bar Hanto and the blond haired teen from before) rushed after their teacher outside to find a courtyard. "First off we will be doing the soft ball throw, than the standing long jump, than the repeated side steps, grip strength and 50 meter dash. You are allowed to use your quirks to the fullest during all of these tests. You, at the back!" Aizawa suddenly ordered, pointing to Katsuki, whom was grumbling at being called out. "Without your quirk, what is your best at the softball throw?" Aizawa questioned.

"Tch, 246 feet." Katsuki answered. "Good, now do it again, _with_ your quirk." Aizawa ordered. With a sadistic grin, Katsuki caught the soft ball thrown to him and raised his arm back, and with a roar of "DIE!" threw the ball, with an explosion rocking in his hand, sending the ball flying. "2313, well done. Next!" Aizawa ordered. When no one immediately came forward, Aizawa pointed towards Hanto. "You're next, now move it." He demanded. Shrugging, Hanto took the proffered softball. Raising his arm back, Hanto threw the ball up and over before it reached too far to be seen. "426 feet. Nice job, but this time, use your quirk." Aizawa ordered. The students behind Hanto were rightfully shocked. 426 feet and he didn't even use a quirk!? Internally, Hanto was thinking on how to play this. For one, he had no quirk, at least none he knew of. And second, if he changed to his Yautja form, it would give far too much away too soon.

Then again, if he only partially changed it would still leave his full capabilities a mystery. With a plan of action decided, Hanto pulled his arm back, and threw, however in the middle of arc he let a small portion of his Yautja blood run through, enough to give him strength necessary to reach 2314 feet. "And done, 2314 feet, nice job." Aizawa said.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Mina Ashido said. Turning, Aizawa glared at her and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Oh really? 'Awesome' is it? Well then. From here on, anyone who comes last in the apprehension test will be expelled!" He declared. The students gasped in shock at this, wondering how he could be so cruel. "This Yuuei Academy, we don't train you to be 'awesome', we train you to be heroes! And so you will all act like them! Next!"

Nodding, Hanto turned and made his way back to the group, only to meet the death glare of Katsuki Bakugou, his red eyes locked with Hanto's green ones. For a split second the two stared at each other, but the moment passed when Hanto looked away.

It continued onwards from there. The students were ran through the exercises by the demon that was Aizawa Shouta, though to Hanto-with his Yautja training-the obstacles and exercises were a breeze. And Aizawa watched him like a hawk, rarely looking away while Hanto was performing. After a solid hour of torture, the students were all given a reprieve when Aizawa called to halt, standing in front of a large screen. "These are your scores of the apprehension test. Remember the student placed in last will be expelled! So cross your fingers and hope.

1st place: Hanto Hasashi.

2nd place: Momo Yaoyorozu.

3rd place: Shoto Todoroki.

4th place: Katsuki Bakugou.

5th place: Tenya Iida.

6th place: Fumikage Tokoyami.

7th place: Mezo Shoji.

8th place: Mashirao Ojiro.

9th place: Eijiro Kirishima.

10th place: Mina Ashido.

11th place: Ochako Uraraka.

12th place: Koji Koda.

13th place: Rikido Sota.

14th place: Tsuyu Asui.

15th place: Yuga Aoyama.

16th place: Hanta Sero.

17th place: Denki Kaminari.

18th place: Kyoka Jiro.

19th place: Toru Hagakure.

20th place: Minoru Mineta.

Mineta, the bottom ringer, was devastated. He was being kicked out of Yuuei, his dream was being crushed in front of his eyes as Aizawa glared at the students before-"By the way I lied, no one is getting expelled." . . . _YOU TRICKED US!?_ Was the general consensus of the class, with Hanto withholding a snicker at the back. He really did like that guy. "Yep, no one is getting expelled, I lied to get you all to give the test your all." Aizawa continued, casually sipping his juice pouch (who the fuck puts juice in a pouch anyway? Did the americans do this? Or was it the europeans? Fucking hell juice in a pouch WTF!?) and throwing it away. Mineta felt his heart shatter before suddenly reforming as he cried in gratitude on the ground. "So the grape ball lives another day." Hanto muttered, more than a little pissed off that the perverted little ball wasn't getting the kick out of here, but what can you do.

After Aizawa shocked the majority of the class into silence, he ordered them all to leave and get some lunch. Smirking, Hanto marched to the cafeteria with a smug smirk that sent shivers down those around him.

"Uhhh. Hanto? Are you okay? You look a little . . . murdery." Mina asked, shivering behind Uraraka, who looked a little terrified herself. Turning, Hanto nodded and made his way down the hall, leaving a majority of the students behind. Mina (now that Mr Murder was gone) grew excited and _somehow_ managed grab all of the girls and dragged them towards a different hall, leaving them alone for 'girl talk'. "Okay girls! First up! . . . Any cute guys?" She asked, making the rest of the girls look at her like she grew a second head.

"Mina, we have been here one day, is the really a talk we need to have at this moment?" Momo asked, sighing at her fellow student. "Of course we do Momo! We need to set boundaries see?" Mina answered excitedly. Sighing, the girls realized the Mina wouldn't leave this subject be and resigned to their fate. "C'mon c'mon, who looks like good boyfriend material!?" Mina asked.

"Uuuhm, Tenya doesn't seem too bad?" Toru said, tilting her head in thought (not that anyone could see.) "Hmmmm, true he's not bad to look at, but kind of stuck up, but that's just me I guess." Mina commented. Humming in thought, Momo raised her hand before speaking (*cough*teachers pet*cough) "What of Hanto Hasashi?" She asked.

"The guy seems to prefer being on his own." Jiro idly commented, scrolling through her phone as she chewed some bubble gum. "Yeah, but the guy is pretty hot too." Mina said, smirking as Uraraka and Momo blushed at her brash comment. Tsuyu seemed to give no shis (she never does) and as for Toru, well they couldn't really tell what she thought. "T-This really is a b-bad time to be talking about such things." Momo stuttered, her eyes downcast. "Exactly, we should totally stop right now!" Uraraka quietly exclaimed. Raising a curious eyebrow, Mina tilted her head at them both, "Why is that?"

"Probably because I'm right behind you." A new voice said. Yelping in surprise, Mina turned to find Hanto looking down at her with one eyebrow raised as Jiro dropped her phone in shock. "H-Hanto, h-hey there, we didn't hear you coming." Mina said, backing away slightly. "You wouldn't would you. No matter, I came here to see if any of you have seen a living grape ball." Hanto said. "U-uhm, a grape . . . ball?" Uraraka questioned. "Mineta, I'm hunting for Mineta." Hanto explained. "Oh! Uhm, no, we haven't seen him actually, why do you ask?" Toru asked. Grunting in annoyance, Hanto reached into his bag and pulled out a pink bra, "Probably because the little bastard tried hiding this in my bag." He ground out, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Hey! Those are mine! How'd he even get those!?" Uraraka exclaimed, grabbing the bra and shoving it in her bag as quick as she could. "As I was saying, I'm hunting for Mineta." Hanto continued. "Well, we haven't seen the little creep since that apprehension test, but if we find him, we promise to bring him to you on a platter." Jiro promised, her eyes glinting with fury. Nodding, Hanto turned and left the girls to their own devices, not particularly caring one way or another. All he wanted was Mineta, possibly in pieces.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

* * *

Sadly, Hanto didn't manage to find Mineta that day, but he quietly promised himself that he would personally enjoy shaking that little bastard like a fucking maraca. Grumbling, Hanto concentrated on his text, calming himself with Galileo's biggest theory, Heliocentrism. He'd already fortified his base of operations (the abandoned apartment complex) with electronic locks and metal pipes he absconded from a construction site about 30 minutes away, and could safely say that not much would be able to sneak in without him being alerted at the least.

Tomorrow was a big day, he knew. The entirety of class 1-A would be lead to the practical exam courtyard and would partake in a faux villain vs hero match in one of the many fake buildings. How he knew this? Well, he may or may not have a little 'reconnaissance' into the Yuuei staff room and printed out a few of the teacher's curriculum plans, but again, he may NOT have done that.

Smirking to himself, Hanto closed his and stashed it away, closing the lid of his metal chest with a resounding thud and turning to see his Yautja armour laid out before him. The curriculum only told so much, and he didn't have a clue as to who he would be facing so decided to get for the 'repel against all' approach. A few electromagnetic traps, one of his shoulder caster's set to a stun level, a rolled up net with weights at the corner of the woven octagon, arm blades, obviously, 4 smart disks, his control gauntlet and pet project of his. A small hand held weapon designed much like a human hand gun, but slightly longer and with less rectangular appearance. Checking the 'magazine', Hanto counted his 'propelled cameras', each with a one inch spike connected to a rotator that would allow the small camera to move at different angles, with a small screen programmed to show at the corner of his vision whenever he was wearing his bio mask, allowing his hands to be free while he simultaneously checked whatever angle the camera was facing. Hanto let a small amount of pride fill his chest as he counted these 'watcher bullets', all 14 of them.

Tomorrow would be a big day, and the hunt would be a satisfactory one, despite the fact that no death's would be permitted.

* * *

 **The next day.**

* * *

Hanto sat at the back corner, his gaze locked on the classroom entrance, waiting for this 'All Might', a popular figure by the media's standards. Hanto had done extensive research on the subject of the number one hero, and concluded a few things. One, he was powerful, with strength capable of dwarfing that of even the strongest of Yautja, if the videos were any proof. Two, he was honourable, often risking his life and limb to save hostages or civilians, so he was one who the Yautja/Human hybrid could respect. Three, he was dying, or at least weaking. After going through All Might's records, Hanto found a somewhat, disconcerting pattern. Early in his career, All Might seemed to apprehend and combat villains for up to 8 hours a day. 5 years ago that number dropped to 7. 4 years ago it was 6 hours. And 3 years ago, that number dropped and stayed at about 4 ½ - 5 hours. All Might's time was slowly running out, and by Hanto's reckoning, if All Might sustained a bad enough injury than he could be put out for good within a year, maybe only a few months if the wound is bad enough.

Before he could think further, All Might in his 'silver age' costume, rushed through the door, his smile strong on his jawline.

"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" He exclaimed. _THE HELL YOU ARE!_ Hanto internally screamed, but kept his face impassive. Around him were the awestruck looks of his fellow students, even Todoroki and Katsuki looked at him with at least some modicum of respect. With a flick of his eyes Hanto caught Uraraka staring at All Might with awe, and felt a derisive snort attempt to escape his closed lips. He would have to talk to her about that. "Good evening students! I will be your Hero Course instructor! Today we will be practicing villain-vs-hero combat, HOWEVER! First you will need _these!"_ All Might said, pressing a button on a remote he had hidden in his massive fist, causing lockers to slide seamlessly out of the left wall. "Your HERO COSTUMES! After your practical exams you were all commissioned to draw your costume and write the modifications! A hero's costume is what defines a man or woman when they arrive, showing the populace that they shall be saved. Your costume is your first impression! Ah, speaking of which, Mr. Hasashi?" All Might called, causing the entirety of the class to turn and face Hanto.

"Yes?" He asked. "I noticed that you did not commission a costume, may you tell us why?" All Might questioned. Nodding, Hanto adjusted his stance in his seat and looked All Might dead in the eye. "I already have my own 'costume' prepared, its just in my school locker outside." Hanto answered, the word 'costume' quietly spat with venom, though only All Might seemed to have notice. Hanto however took some insult to his Yautja armour being called a 'costume', costumes were for human children! Not a full blooded Yautja warrior who killed a full grown Xenomorph and used its acidic blood to mark himself with his clan's insignia! Back to All Might, "AHA! Excellent work Mr. Hasashi! Very well, we will be walking past your school lockers anyways, so simply grab as we are walking past, follow me!" All Might exclaimed.

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

* * *

The boys and girls were, obviously, separated once they reached the changing rooms. Hanto took a closed off area and checked his armour and weaponry as he donned them, the process so familiar that he was the first one out of the males to be finished. With quick steps Hanto marched out and waited with his back to the wall. It took the boys to be done in about 10 minutes, with the girls taking 15. Hanto supposed that there was a least a little truth to the myth that women took more time to prepare. Or maybe the girls in his class were simply more cautious as they donned their clothing. Wonder why?

The entirety of class 1-A were settled just in front of All Might, apparently waiting for Hanto as they had yet to notice him.

"Hey Tenya, have you seen Hanto around? Or is he still changing?" Uraraka asked, turning to her much taller friend with a curious expression.

"Apologies Uraraka, but I haven't interacted with him since the practical exam. Which reminds me, I must apologise for my behaviour towards him during Present Mic's presentation." Tenya replied, his knight-like armour shining in the sunlight. Hanto decided that his observations were done with for now, and walked towards the main grouping. "I'm right here." He said, causing a majority of the students to turn towards him, making them gasp at his 'costume'.

Hanto's armour was somewhat minimal, covering his shins, thighs, forearms and shoulders with a large 'mesh' as an inlay underneath, leaving his pale chest bare and with only a dark brown loincloth to cover his privates. In one hand was his bio mask while the other rested on his hip. What _really_ caught their attention however were the 'ornaments', a series of sharp teeth strung on a necklace, and with what appeared to be beast skulls tied on a string connecting to his hip. Put it simply he cut a rather terrifying figure.

Uraraka however was in awe at his costume, he looked like some sort of beastial hunter! "Woooooah! Hanto your costume is so COOL!" She exclaimed. Hanto smirked at her and gave her a once over, finding her attire . . . interesting. Large pink armour on her forearms and shins with a skin tight black and pink suit being the only thing covering her, with some pink helmet with a visor as her cranial protection. "You look rather interesting yourself." He said. Chuckling nervously, Uraraka rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Uhm, yeah, you see I didn't write down how 'thick' or 'thin' the suit was supposed to be and they just made it, I dunno, tight I guess?" She said, voicing it more like a question than a statement. Humming in thought, Hanto looked her over again with a critical eye. "Well, it's more than likely for the best. With a skin tight suit such as yours it leaves an opponent unable to grab her clothing and trip you over, yes?" Hanto stated.

"Ahem! As interesting as this conversation is, perhaps we should start the lesson yes?" All Might interrupted, causing Uraraka to blush and for Hanto to roll his eyes at his teacher. Can't Hanto just have a nice conversation with an ally? Or would she be considered a friend by now? Hmmm, further investigation was warranted. "Now, to the lesson, all of you will be paired with another student and pitted against another duo inside the building just behind me. One duo shall be the heroes and the other duo shall be the villains! Villains will be directed to one of the floors of the building and will defend a fake bomb while the heroes attempt to either capture the villains with capture tape, or to touch the bomb, ending the match. First we shall draw lots to decide who will be working with who!" All Might exclaimed, reaching into a box that seemed to have many slips of paper inside, probably their names.

Luckily for Hanto, he was paired with Uraraka, whom he could work well with. They were Team A. Glasses, or 'Tenya' as Uraraka seemed to call him, was paired with the hot headed blond, Katsuki Bakugou. They were Team D. Hanto couldn't help but feel just a little bit of retribution, due to Tenya's attitude towards him just before the exam. He didn't concentrate much on the other students, what with only Uraraka being his ally and all, but he did wait rather impatiently for All Might to decide who would be pitted against who and under which side, heroes or villains? "The first match shall be . . . Team A as villains vs Team D as heroes!" All Might exclaimed. "Prepare yourselves villains, for you will be given a maximum of 5 minutes to prepare your defences!" He continued, handing them all an earpiece, which allowed them to communicate with their allies if seperated.

Hanto and Uraraka nodded and made their way to the faux hideout, quickly finding the bomb on the fifth floor. "Uraraka, what was your quirk again?" Hanto asked. "Oh! Whenever I touch something with all of my fingers, I take away their gravity, but the heavier the item the more nausea I get, and I can only left up to 3 tonnes at the moment." She answered. Hanto's mind worked quickly, coming to a quick strategy. With a tensing of the arm, Hanto's arm blades _shinked!_ out, and Hanto quickly got to work slashing at the walls and pillars, causing bits of rubble to fall to the ground. "Uhhh, Hanto, what are you doing?" Uraraka asked. "Ammunition, use the rubble like the soft balls from the apprehension test, make them weightless with your quirk and throw them, or bat them if you can find something to act like a baseball bat." Hanto explained. "Hey that's a good idea!" Uraraka exclaimed, rushing around the room until she managed to find a metal bar that seemed to be lightly entrenched into the wall. With a grunt she managed to slip it out of its prison, giving a few practice swings to test its weight. Nodding, Hanto turned to the door and gave it a glare. "I'll slip out and defend directly, I'll use the earpieces to give you directions of where Team D will be attacking." Hanto explained. Uraraka nodded and gave him an excited thumbs up. "You can count on me!" She happily explained.

Turning, Hanto strode out the door with only 2 minutes to prepare before Team D would attack. With quick movements Hanto placed the bio mask on his head and grabbed out 2 electro nets, setting them in corners on 2 of the corners on the floor below.

Up in the control tower, the rest of class 1-A were all watching the screens intently, most focused on Hanto since Uraraka wasn't currently doing anything. All Might was also watching the screen intently, mostly because Hanto seemed to have a deadly weapon that, from the looks of things, he was proficient in. For now he would say nothing, since he had not used it on a fellow student, however if he did than All Might would give him a warning over the intercom.

"Yeesh, I can't be the only one who's a little scared of Hanto right now, I mean did you see those blade things, yeoch!" Mina whispered, leaning to her partner Aoyama, whom nodded in agreement.

"Those blades may be deadly, however, Hanto seems comfortable with them and is more than likely trained to use them. Combined with his attire I'd say Hanto is at least somewhat experienced in combat." Momo added, tapping her finger against her arm in thought. This unsettled All Might, as the idea of one of his students, even if they are as . . . rough as Hanto learning to fight, and fight against humans at such an age made him wonder what type of life Hanto led.

Back to the hideout, Tenya and Bakugou marched in, with Tenya carefully scanning the halls while Bakugou rushed right forward, his face set in a scowl as usual.

"We must be careful, Hanto Hasashi is more than likely an experienced combatant and has probably already set traps for us to step right into." Tenya warned, his steps just as fast but far more careful. Bakugou ignored Tenya in favour of rushing forward in search of Hanto, the one who somehow beat him at the apprehension test! With round face he could deal, because of her quirk and all, but with Hanto he was plain old pissed! The idea of that bastard beating him was absurd, but still that fuck BEAT HIM! As Katsuki rushed forward, Tenya was still on the lookout, searching for any sign of traps or for Hanto himself. Multiple times he felt someone watching him, and multiple times he could've sworn he saw a shadow moving, but each time there was nothing, no one.

Katsuki marched forward, his eyes locked forward as he turned a corner, only to find a figure waiting for them at the end of the hall.

"THERE HE IS!" Katsuki yelled, small pops and explosions going off in his hands, a sure sign of his anger. "Bakugou, please calm yourse-" "SHUT IT FOUR EYES! Oi you fuck faced bastard! Get over here so I can beat the shit out of you!" Katsuki yelled. Hanto tilted his head to the side, his mask shimmering in the low light. "Why aren't you saying anything! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Katsuki continued. Hanto let out a cold chuckle and brought his control gauntlet up, his fingers hovering over the buttons teasingly. "Welcome to your own personal hell." He toned, pressing a quick combination of buttons and shimmering before he himself was gone, the space he occupied empty.

Up in the console booth, all of 1-A, and All Might himself gasped in shock. Hanto had just disappeared from view, none of the monitors showed his movements or where he had gone to. He had just . . . disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Mina loudly exclaimed, and All Might couldn't even reprimand her for her language as he himself was wondering that exact question. What the hell had Hanto just done?

With Hanto, still cloaked, just a little ways off from Katsuki Bakugou, he was stealthing his way to one of the many, many blank walls, crouching in a corner and pulling out his camera launcher, aiming for the ends of the two converging halls and shooting one after another, two small screens popping into existence inside his masking, leaving enough room for Hanto see. With practiced movements Hanto placed an electric net and tensed his arm, readying his blades. With practiced movements Hanto sliced into the walls, the marks appearing quite suddenly to those watching in the control booth. The clawing gave sufficient noise for Katsuki Bakugou to rush towards the simple trap, with Tenya following only out of necessity. Hanto quickly rushed out of the way and put a finger to his communicator, linking to Uraraka. "Uraraka, Team D are both on the second floor, so prepare to start hearing some yelling, I'll slowly start weakening them so they can be quickly finished off, understood?" He whispered, watching as Katsuki and Tenya got closer and closer to his trap on one of his screens. "Got it Hanto, I have a bunch of rocks weightless and aimed at the doors, all set." Was her answer. Letting out a clicking chuckle, Hanto marched to the third floor, sitting in a corner with his net grasped in one hand, crouched right next to the stairwell.

With Katsuki and Tenya, the two were slowing down as they witnessed Hanto's marks on the walls. This served two purposes, not only does it cause noise allowing a hunter to lead his prey into a trap, it also gives the prey a distinct fear of what made those marks, an instinctual reaction, though in the case of Katsuki this was dulled slightly, but it still distracted him enough for him to not notice the small silver disk attached to the shadowed corner of the floor. Tenya however, did. "Watch out!" He cried, pushing Katsuki forward and landing in the trap himself, his left ankle being ensnared by a red energy wire, the warm feeling strange and disconcerting. Katsuki looked at his partner and cursed Hanto for his trap. "Dammit, that fucker is teasing us! He should just come on down and fucking fight me like a man dammit!" He yelled. "Bakugou, I'm not entirely sure how to untrap myself from this snare, nor am I so sure if I am out for the count, however, time is running out, hurry and find the bomb!" Tenya ordered. Katsuki needed nothing more, and rushed to the stairwell, almost being caught by another one of Hanto's electric snares.

Hanto could hear Bakugou rushing towards him, the resounding explosions of his anger were enough indication to know where he was coming from, and Hanto had a smirk under his mask. So far all was according to plan. And just as he thought that, Hanto felt the ground underneath him tremble as an irate Bakugou exploded his way through the floor, using the propollsion to send himself upwards onto the third floor. Shit, that put a damper on things. Quickly stashing the net away, Hanto uncloaked himself, leading to Bakugou staring him down. "YOU!" He yelled, charging at Hanto in his anger. Instead of cloaking himself, Hanto ran, and often turned to deliver a quick kick or punch to the irate teen, leading Bakugou to either having to stop and block, or continue and take the hit. Hanto ran and Bakugou followed, right into the bomb room where Uraraka started smashing the weightless rocks in front of her with the metal bar, sending them flying like bullets at Katsuki, smashing into his chest, arms and legs with great force.

* * *

 **5 minutes before.**

* * *

"Uraraka, my original plan to net Katsuki and beat him into submission got a hole in it, along with the floor as he blasted through it, I'll be leading him to you, get your ammo ready to start swinging, aim at his chest arms and legs and force him to have to stand, I'll sweep in and finish him off from behind while cloaked, understood?" Hanto suddenly ordered, surprising Uraraka out of her listening at the explosions. "Got it! And, uhm, what do you mean by cloaked?" She asked, but instead received no answer as another explosion rocked the building. With a surprisingly determined face for someone usually so upbeat, Uraraka started using her quirk on more of the rubble, causing them to start floating and orbiting her like miniature planets. The explosions got closer, causing the ground and walls around her to shake as the door suddenly opened, a shimmer leaping through and out of the way as the irate blond charged in, with Uraraka already sending rock after rock at him.

* * *

 **Now.**

* * *

Katsuki raised his arms to protect his face, only to start getting hit in the legs with those damned rocks. Everytime he tried to send an explosion at her, a rock would seem to speed right at his face, making it necessary for him to raise his arms back up again. But, however, Uraraka's ammo was limited, and after a few minutes of the pelting he was getting, they just stopped. With a growl, Katsuki glared at the pink and black clad girl, whom was shaking a little nervously on the spot. "That's it! You're done, and now you're dead-OOF!" Katsuki yelled, only to feel his breath cut short as an open palm striked his chest with great force, knocking him backwards. A soon visible Hanto quickly continued, grabbing his shoulders and kneeing him in the ribs, sending the boy collapsing over his leg.

Bakugou, despite what he might say, was somewhat inexperienced with pain, he rarely ever felt it due to the fact that getting close to attack him was usually death wish. However, after the pelting he received from Uraraka's rocks and the palm strike to his chest, Bakugou could feel the air sluggishly move through his lungs, making it hard to move. Just as he attempted to get up, the timer ran out, and the match was over.

"The winners of this round are the villains, Hanto Hasashi and Uraraka Ochako!" All Might's voice sounded.

* * *

 **Gamer: WOOH! BIIIIIIG chapter! Biggest I've honestly ever made!**

 **Proto: I'm proud of you Gamer.**

 **Gamer: Awwww, thanks. So, what happens next time?**

 **Proto: The class takes a little rest from fighting for the time being, let's start preparing for the USJ chapter.**

 **Gamer: Good idea, whelp, you heard him folks! Don't forget to comment on the chapter! But for now, this is the GamerHD, signing out! WOOH!**

 **Proto: Goodbye all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hybrid.**

 **Gamer: PROTO I'M SO PROUD OF OUR READERS!**

 **Proto: How so?**

 **Gamer: Look at the numbers!**

 **Proto: Wow, 13 reviews, 35 favourites, 45 followers and over 1000 views. Impressive.**

 **Gamer: Proto I'm so proud dammit!**

 **Proto: I'm sure you are Gamer, but remember, we have reviews to answer?**

 **Gamer: Oh yeah.**

 **Killing Harvest: Best Predator fanfiction I have read. Good work and great writing. Can't wait for more.**

 **Gamer: Awww, I feel gratified.**

 **Proto: Do you even know what that means?**

 **Gamer: NOPE! =D**

 **APTAA: Loving the story so far, its two fandoms you wouldn't think to put together and so far both are being treated pretty well a lot of crossovers with "mature" properties would make Izuku less heroic or outright unlikable. I'm not too picky about bnha ships but I think the reasons why most crossovers/AUs don't use IzuOcha is because they have similar personalities (awkward dorks) and that contrasting personalities/complimentary power sets with the other class 1a girls are more fun.**

 **That being said how is Hanto going to react to Mina? A girl with an acid quirk and a penchant for calling herself alien queen can't lead to a smooth interaction. (Also would she get her name from another sci fi movie since it wouldn't make sense to have the aliens franchise exist in universe)**

 **Gamer: Biiiig review, kay. First, Hanto may be in a Hero School but he's not EXACTLY a hero, he'll do some good acts but first and foremost is his hunt. Secondly, Mina and he will be, friends maybe? Depends on some things but he won't inherently hate her . . . unless she annoys him.**

 **Proto: Well that's rude of him.**

 **The True Wild Thing: I really liked how you implemented the rivalry between the two in a natural way. I wonder if you're going to follow the shows cannon or just split after a certain point. All the possibilities…**

 **Gamer: Well, I'll follow MOST of the canon's plot, but Hanto will do his own thing sometimes, kill a few people, and maybe take their skulls normal stuff yah know?**

 **Freakofnature65: Awesome chapter! Really enjoying reading this story keep up the great work. Honestly I think you should pair him with both... from my knowledge of the Yautja they are not a monogamous race, I believe that the strongest of the clan gets to choose who and how many they mate with so I believe that if you can and if you want to make this story a harem... honestly I don't really mind who's in it, but my recommendations are Momo, Ochako, Camie, and Itsuka. If you don't wanna go the harem route them my single paring would be Ochako. It's up to you what you wanna do and either way I'll definitely enjoy this story. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Gamer: Ooooh, okaaaay. Well Hanto with a couple girlfriends seems possible. I'll leave it to the reviews. Ochako is already set in, but if there is a Harem than who else will be in it? Review!**

 **KingJGamer: Yes! I would have voted Ochako earlier if I could. But i didn't read that part and remembered the xenomorphs... and judging by the answer, the Alien vs Predator movie was somewhat canon.**

 **Gamer: Yep, all the Predator/Alien/AVP movies ARE canon, but the government say, hid them or some shirt. And who could blame them? You wanna tell the world that there are aliens out there that could turn us all into mincemeat at any time they bloody well want? Didn't think so.**

 **Proto: That would probably cause a few issues.**

 **Gamer: RIGHT!? Anyways, NEXT!**

 **Whitetiger789: Izuku's straight up OG in the this.**

 **Gamer: Yeah, he's pretty much the boss at this point.**

 **TheJSmooth: Izuku. . . Now a hybrid and ever so the brainiac. I'm getting a little bit excited. Nice story so far.**

 **Gamer: Well if your excitement lasts more than 4 hours, I'd consult a doctor.**

 **Proto: Mm, yes, quite.**

 **Wolfgang8624: Really liking this story so far and can't wait for the next chapter. As for my vote on the pairing I would suggest either Ochako or maybe Tooru or Toga. Ochako has already established her traits that Izuku admires. With Tooru, I think the Yautja would think her quirk is amazing and she could be trained to be a hunter, and with Toga she is pretty much already a hunter already.**

 **Gamer: Hmmmm, true. Thouuuuugh, after some research in the Yautja, I've found that they're actually a Polygamous race, with a number of mates often representing social status in some way. Here's the girls I'm thinking of making into Izuku's harem as his mates.**

 **-Ochako. (Basically confirmed at this point)**

 **-Momo. (They could bond over martial arts training or something)**

 **-Kendo. (Have a friendly rivalry before becoming attracted)**

 **-Mina. (She could kind of force herself onto Hanto/Izuku as a friend before something more)**

 **-Toga. (Their love of killing stuff)**

 **-Mei Hatsume. (Their love of gadgets)**

 **Gamer: But that's just me, if you have a suggestion than just leave your candidate and your reason, hurry though, on the fifth chapter the final members will be decided.**

 **Proto: Like he said, HURRY!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Mixed thinking.**

* * *

Nezu, the principal of Yuuei Hero Academy, poured himself and his comrade, Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might, a cup of tea. The two were seated in his office after school had ended, their conversation to be private. Taking another sip of his tea, the mouse/bear/cat/thingy of a principal smiled at his friend and spoke.

"So All Might? How are you feeling? Is your lookout for a worthy successor coming along well?" He asked. Toshinori sighed and placed his tea down on the table in front of him, his sharp features contrasting horribly with the slumped expression and huge clothes.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you Principal, as for my lookout for a successor, well . . . I have a few options but, they bring certain issues that may be rather detrimental." He answered. "Oh? Please explain." Nezu asked. Sighing, Toshinori collected his thoughts, "The first student I thought of choosing was Shoto Todoroki. He is calm and collected, and already has brilliant control over his quirk. However, even I can tell that he is angry underneath his persona, and that anger may bring problems of its own." Toshinori said, taking a sip of his cooling tea. "Hmmm, that is true, he doesn't seem to be very amicable with his fellow students either. Have you thought of anyone else?" Nezu asked. "Hmmm, yes. Another option I considered was Yaoyorozu Momo, she's certainly smart, and also has brilliant control of her quirk. However she is a stickler for rules, and is rather . . . dependent on structure. Break that structure and she will more than likely struggle." He continued. Nodding, Nezu gestured for Toshinori to continue. For a brief moment, a flash of a grin with sharp teeth and deadly green eyes pulsed behind Toshinori's eyes, and he felt his blood chill. "The last option would be Hanto Hasashi. He is the most physically capable student I've seen in class, if not in the whole school. He is intelligent, but is also willing to make things up on the fly, he seems like the best choice. However . . ." Toshinori started, feeling his throat clench with worry. Nezu tilted his head and gave a worried expression. "Yes?"

"However, Hanto Hasashi is blood thirsty. I watched and analyzed his practical exam, and came to a disconcerting conclusion." Toshinori began. "When the zero pointer villain made its first appearance, Hanto, unlike the rest of the students, smiled. He was excited to face such odds." Toshinori explained. "Oh? If that is so, than wouldn't you speak of Katsuki Bakugou too? He also smiled at the chance to fight the zero pointer, what makes Hanto's smile so disturbing?" Nezu asked. Toshinori's eyes narrowed, his mind flashing to the video of Hanto facing against the zero pointer, "It's simple Nezu. Bakugou's smile was excited, and a fair bit arrogant. Hanto's however, was the same smile All For One wore against me. The smile of a man with so little to lose, but so much ambition that he was willing to kill. It was the smile of a predator." Toshinori answered.

* * *

Hanto smirked as he polished the green gauntlet, Katsuki's glove still attached to the grenade looking piece. After his fight with Team D, Hanto had taken Katsuki's gauntlet for two reasons. One, to remember such a battle, even if no death was involved. And two, because fuck that guy he's an ass. Finally finished bringing the gauntlet to a shine, Hanto hung the piece on the wall of his ship, the green colouring clashing against the grey wall behind it.

"I wonder how you're going to react when you realize someone is using a costume piece of yours as a trophy?" Hanto questioned no one, his mind leading to the many possibilities, most of which involved Katsuki Bakugou trying to fight. No matter, Hanto wanted an excuse to smack that arrogant ass all the way across the classroom, in fact he doubted that people would try and help the blond anyways. Speaking of arrogant ass', Hanto had yet to punish Mineta for being a perverted little shit. Hanto understood the liking of the female body but sweet Paya that boy takes it too far!

His mind drifting, Hanto cleaned up after himself and exited his ship, his fingers dialing in the cloaking mechanism for the ship, making it now invisible. Hanto travelled along the sidewalk all the way back to his headquarters, walking through the carefully set traps and alarms with practiced ease. With a huff, Hanto sat on his bed and closed his eyes, breathing through his nose, and out through his mouth. A practice that Morik, Hanto's meditational teacher, taught him to help control both aspects of his heritage. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the changing of his skin and the growing of his form, changing his previous 5"12 form into a rather staggering 6"5, with pale brown and green skin shimmering under the low light of the now setting sun. Hanto felt the familiar click of his mandibles against each other, his vision swimming as it changed to thermal, showing small heat signatures around him, mostly rats and such. Continuing with his breathing, Hanto slowly ran both hands through his dreadlocks, the strange leathery appendages slipping through his fingers as he stretched and moved his jaw. Hanto felt his heart beat in his chest, the sensation somewhat similar to a human heartbeat, but different in that it was more powerful, and louder. Where, Hanto had previously sat, was now a somewhat small Yautja, as Xier let himself loose, just for tonight.

* * *

Shigaraki Tomura, a greyish blue haired young man in black clothing sat at Kurogiri's bar, a bottle of some alcohol in hand, his middle finger not touching the cup. Kurogiri was already running low on glasses from previous . . . episodes of anger from Shigaraki, no need to make him angrier with him. However, Shigaraki was restless, Sensei had confided in him that they would be making an attack on the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, and make an attack on All Might. Sweet god did Shigaraki hate All Might, the supposed symbol of peace. And this could be his chance! His opportunity to get at the number one hero, but Sensei said that they must test the Noumo, and THEN Shigaraki could get at All Might! If only Sensei would give him a chance, and Shigaraki would turn the number 1 pro into dust! That's all he wanted! A CHANCE!

The glass in Shigaraki's hand was dust before he realized it, the liquid inside spilling across the counter. Cursing to himself, Shigaraki made to start cleaning up when he noticed something. A portion of the liquid had spilt on to the floor, and was diverting around something invisible near the counter. Something that looked eerily like a large foot.

Shooting up from his crouched position, Shigaraki swiped a hand at the invisible enemy, only for his wrist to be caught in a vice like grip, as some large, humanoid shape shimmered into view, until a rather horrifying sight was before Shigaraki's eyes.

It had grey skin and stood at a height of about 8 feet tall, its strange mask staring at him with mild curiosity, its shape some sort of deformed persona of a bear, the bottom jaw of the mask having 4 large fangs embedded into it. It was nearly covered in some black and red armour, but it seemed comfortable in it. A series of dark dreadlocks hung around to about its waist, tied with a leather ribbon of sorts. The clawed hand that held Shigaraki in place was as large as a dinner plate, and could easily cover the entirety of his head. He stared at the thing with wide eyes, as the creature before him casually brought a hand to its mask, and pulled it off, revealing a disgusting creature with a large head, four sharp mandibles and one beady eye, as its counter part seemed to have been ripped out of its skull at one point.

Even by Shigaraki's standards, this thing was ugly.

"So, this is a human. Been almost 100 years since I've seen one of your kind. You seem to have gotten taller. But no less ugly." A deep, guttural voice said, and Shigaraki realized it was the thing holding his wrist in place. Carefully, Shigaraki raised his other hand, only for the thing to chuckle, in an inhuman way. "Now now, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You may be able to swipe at me, but can you survive 4 more of us surrounding you?" It asked. Shigaraki paused, aware that the thing had some sort of invisibility quirk, so it very well may have friends with something similar.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice low. Another inhuman chuckle and the creature nodded patronizingly. "Ahhh, straight to the point, are we? Very well. You Shigaraki Tomura, are partaking in the assault on the building known as the USJ, your targets are 20 students, and 3 teachers. One of those targets, is of great note to us." The thing explained, tilting its head at him. "We, that is, the Bad Bloods would like to partake in this attack, as our target is an abomination, and of mixed breeding. We cannot allow this, so have henceforth decided that he must be exterminated." It explained. Shigaraki paused, and looked to the creature with a wary expression. "So, what you're saying is, you want to join forces with the Villain Alliance?" He questioned. The thing gave that inhuman chuckle, and nodded condescendingly at Shigaraki. "Yes, more or less." It answered.

Shigaraki looked at his options. Either he let this creature join on the attack so it could attack whatever dreg that was its target, or he could refuse and potentially die, missing out on the attack entirely. ". . . You know my name, yet I do not know yours." He finally said. The thing chuckled again, and let his wrist go. "My name is incomprehensible to you humans in my tongue. For now, simply call me Scar-eye."

* * *

Hanto looked down on the small neighbourhood below, his cloaking activated as he silently shifted his way across the rooves of the drab buildings, the similarly drab road passing by beside him. He had simply began exploring after exiting his ship, thinking of expanding territory of some sorts to keep the lower dregs of criminals and humanity away from his headquarters, and had ended up travelling a full 7 blocks down the road until he came across this rather boring neighbourhood quite by accident. The apartment buildings were grey and dull, their structure all exactly the same.

It was maybe 2 am, and no one was about, obviously. This was a perfect opportunity for Hanto to slink down from the roof of yet another boring apartment complex, all the way down to the street below. Looking left and right, Hanto walked across the street at a sedate pace, the sidewalks around him all empty and therefore of no concern to him. He took a left at a T junction, and came across an unusual sight.

It was a human female, clad in a slightly roughed up jacket and a light green dress. She was somewhat plump, with rounded cheeks, and her green hair was tied up to keep out of the way of her vision. She held a torch in one hand and some slip of paper in the other, the picture of a newly born human child clearly visible, at least to Hanto's sharp eyes.

Ducking into an alley, Hanto watched as the female walked through the street, her eyes sorrowful but filled with a grim determination. Jumping upwards, Hanto clambered his way up the side of the building and followed her path for two more blocks, before rushing somewhat ahead and stopping at the edge of a petrol stations roof. Decloaking himself, Hanto saw the female flinch in surprise, before pacing forward. With a casual air about him, Hanto stepped off the roof, letting gravity take him down to the ground below, the drop small enough that it would cause him no damage. The female quickened her pace just a little bit before stopping about 5 feet away from him. Tilting his head to the side, Hanto watched the female carefully.

"E-Excuse me, but do you have just a moment to talk, and possibly answer some questions?" She asked. Thinking for a moment, Hanto nodded and turned to full face her. "Th-then please, but have you seen my baby boy? His name is Izuku Midoriya, he was taken just a few days after he was born. He'd be fifteen now, and would look a little bit like me, green hair and eyes? And maybe with freckles?" She questioned, holding the slip of paper forward.

With a gentleness that surprised him more than the female before him, Hanto gripped the paper and examined the picture. A small male child with a tuft of green hair, and wide green eyes was staring at him with curiosity. Handing the paper back to her, Hanto shook his head apologetically.

"Apologies, but I have not seen someone matching your description Miss . . .?" The woman gave a start, and nodded with slightly cloudy eyes, "I-I apologise, m-my name is Inko Midoriya, and the child, Izuku wa- . . . is my son. I have been searching for him for the past 15 years along with my friend Matsuki Bakugou, I, apologise for wasting your time." Inko said, hanging her head in sorrow.

Hanto nodded, feeling sad for the lost mother. In Yautja culture, it was the men who cared for the Suckers (Yautja infants) most of the time, while the mothers would provide, more, emotional love than the physical affection males would show. Despite this, Hanto had seen parents of Suckers, both male and female, some only newly Blooded and others reaching Elite status, cry and wale in depression after losing a Sucker, even though Yautja could have up to 70 Suckers in a single brood. "It's best that you head home, it's very early and you look tired." Hanto advised, gently putting a hand to her shoulder and lightly guiding her back down the street where she came, much to her rather meagre protest. "N-no, please, I have to search for just a while longer, I have to know where he is, or at least know if he's . . . if he's . . . oh . . . oh god." Inko started, her shoulders racked with sobs as the kind stranger, whom she didn't even know the name of, proceeded to gently guide her down to about where she first saw him.

"Could you direct me to your home, please?" His soft voice asked. Nodding, Inko gripped tightly to the kind man's arm as she pointed her way back to her apartment, the emotions she managed to keep down for so many years boiling over, sending her into a fit of sobbing and crying. After a few quiet directions from Inko, Hanto managed to lead her to apartment, where she unlocked the door, leading the two to a kitchenette connected to a living room.

The place was clean, but felt unloved. There were no pictures of smiling friends and families, no giggling wife as she held her strong husband as a tiny toddler grumbled in her arms. The walls were bare of colour and emotion.

"Come now, let's get you to sit." Hanto gently guided, leading the smaller woman to the couch, where she quietly took her seat, her crying silenced to simple tears flowing down her cheeks. Hanto sat next to her, and put a hand over her own. Inko felt comfort in the small gesture, and laid her head on his arm, his height making it rather difficult for her to lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you very much for leading me home." Inko said gratefully, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "It's fine, not a problem. But try to take it a bit easier from now on, if you do find your son, I don't think it would be best his first impression was of you being so exhausted." Hanto advised. Inko nodded, accepting such a truth with a heavy heart. "Of course, I understand. And, oh I'm sorry but, I don't know your name." Inko softly apologised. Hanto gave her a small smile and said, "My name is Hanto Hasashi, but you can call me Hanto." Inko smiled gratefully at the man before her, and bowed her head in respect. "Thank you very much, Mr. Hanto, I'm very glad to have met you." She thanked. Hanto bowed his head back. "And I am glad to have met such a very dedicated mother. I hope we met again soon." Hanto replied, gently getting up and bowing again. "Oh, of course, I'm sure your family is worried about you, oh! Could we please exchange numbers? I only have my friend Matsuki Bakugou to talk to most days, and it would be nice to talk to someone new." Inko asked. "Ah, of course, just one minute." Hanto answered, digging through his pockets and finding his phone, switching numbers with the pleasant lady named Inko Midoriya.

* * *

 **Gamer: Alllllrighty then. Sorry that this chapter took SOOOOOOOO long, I was busy with work, school and a bunch of other stuff. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be a bit more student interaction. Maybe a couple fights. I'll see you all next time, but for now, this is the GamerHD, signing out! WOOH!**

 **Proto: Goodbye everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hybrid.**

 **Gamer: Hellllllllooooooo.**

 **Proto: Hello everyone.**

 **Gamer: Welcome to another chapter of Hybrid!**

 **Proto: Today we'll concentrate a little more on Hanto's school life, and a fair amount of character interaction too.**

 **Gamer: Riiiiight, about that. See, Hanto and Ochako are going to bang, but this is because they're both horny teenagers in proximity to each other, and both are developing feelings OF SOME KIND about each other, though for now it may purely be physical and friendly, but yeah, they gonna bang. But first! Reviews;**

 **Proto: Wait a minute we DIDN'T TALK ABOUT THIS!**

 **Gamer: REVIEWS!**

 **niqqers: does the author have something against anger?**

 **Gamer: Eeeeer, I don't, think I do. Do I?**

 **Proto: Doubt it.**

 **Guest: it's mitsuki bakugou, anyway nice chapter, can't wait for more.**

 **Gamer: Yeaaaaah I MEANT Mitsuki, but because she's KAtsuki's mother it kinda . . . meshed together.**

 **Proto: Idiot.**

 **TheJSmooth: I feel so bad for Inko . . . Anyways . . . Izuku has more enemies for the future. Good. He'll like challenge. Nice chapter.**

 **Gamer: Awwwww, thanks. Also, yep. Scar-eye is BIG trouble. In terms of levels of dangerous, I'd rank him higher than Stain, Toga, and may POSSIBLY be as dangerous as All For One, at least when comparing ruthlessness and intelligence.**

 **Freakofnature65: Love the new chapter really fun to read. Really glad to see you did some research and found out that they are a Polygamous race. With the options you have I'd have to say that if you go the harem route my picks would be ochako, momo, toga, kendo and mei. Keep up the great work looking forward to reading more.**

 **Gamer: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks. And yeah, a little research goes a long way. And as for your choices, hmmmmm, sounds good, I think they'll all be the most likely of candidates, so we'll see how it goes. And as for reading more. [to_ot] Here it is fuckers.**

 **Whitetiger789: Please let Izuku find out Inko's his mum and go back to her.**

 **Gamer: Well that will most LIKELY happen, probably in later chapters. And as for going back to her. Eeeeeeeh sort of yes and no, Izuku had spent 15 years as a Yautja, with barely any reference of humans in his life except for meditation to switch between his two forms. He'll still care for her, but he'll still be loyal to the Yautja, I think I'll try making a compromise between the two, so no worries.**

 **Proto: GAMER WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!**

 **Gamer: NO, WE DON'T!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **Warning! This chapter contains nudity, masturbation and sex, if you're too young to read then leave!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Relations.**

* * *

Toga stared lovingly at the large shape of her dear, her precious Hanto. She was hidden just outside of the school building in the shadows of a large tree, and as soon as she saw him, she knew he was HERS. He was just so handsome, and she knew, deep inside, that he could take pain like a champion. He could probably give it just as hard too.

Smirking at the innuendo, Toga continued her little recon mission, the file of all the students from A-1 lazily gripped in her hand, as her other hand ran cross the sheathed blade of her favourite knife. She wished so much that she could meet him, maybe they could make beautiful pain together, sadly Shigaraki had ordered that no one makes contact with the students until the attack on the USJ. And she wasn't even a part of THAT.

How mean of Sensei. He very much knew that she wanted to meet her precious Hanto, but he had forbidden it, stating that he would allow all of his cards to be seen until absolutely necessary, well BOO HOO she says. BOO. HOO.

Pouting at the unfairness of it all, Toga kept to her task, her eyes trailing over how his arms would flex as he hefted his bag, though he seemed to find no physical exertion from. Oh, so he was strong too? Oh, how she'd love to see how strong he was, maybe if she had the time, she could get him to hold a few of his friends up over a cliff for her? That would be so sweet of him.

Giggling like a girl half her age, Toga stepped forward to try and take a peak at her love as he took a shower or something, but sadly saw Shigaraki making his way towards Yuuei academy. What a buzzkill.

Heh, buzzkill.

* * *

Hanto took his seat in the corner of the dining hall with a quiet hum, his thoughts drifting to the face of the very pleasant woman named Inko. He found her company rather soothing in all honesty, and found that she was quite insightful into the way of human behaviour, so long as he asked his questions right. But he also found her mere presence comforting, letting his guard open up, just for a minute. He found himself doing activities he usually wouldn't do, like shopping. Most of the time he stole what he needed and left, caring very little about the aftermath of such actions. But he found Inko's shopping trips to be. . . cutesy, and a rather interesting feeling puffed in his chest as he helped carry the woman's shopping back to her apartment.

It had been 3 weeks since the two had met, and nearly every day the two had conversed with each other over small, trivial matters. And nearly every night, Hanto had helped the lost mother find her equally lost child. For just about anyone else, Hanto would say that the chance of finding her child alive, or even finding her child AT ALL, would be extremely slim. Yet, Hanto found the objective of breaking the poor woman's heart in such a way as nothing more than a fool's prospect. He found himself unable to wrangle himself to tell her the likeliest of truths. So he helped however he could, and convinced her to get to home whenever it got too dark out. It was all he felt he could do.

Hanto was broken out of his musings when a figure he was rather familiar with, along with one other figure he wasn't quite as familiar with, made their way to him.

"Hanto! Glad I found you, I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Yaoyorozu Momo." Ochako exclaimed, taking a seat next to him with her usual excitement.

Unlike his friend, who had a figure more fitting her age, Momo had a figure more fit for a woman maybe twice her age, with intelligent eyes to match. Her dark black hair was tied in a sort of, spirally ponytail, and her uniform was rather . . . tight around her hips and bust.

Now, Hanto wasn't a . . . well a Mineta, but he WAS a teenager, and male. So, he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from her rather striking frame.

Lightly biting his tongue before he possibly says something rude, Hanto put his hand out for a handshake.

"I am Hanto Hasashi, and I don't believe we met properly." Hanto monotoned. Momo nodded, and gave a slight smile at him.

"No, we haven't, not since that little . . . debacle with Mineta." Momo answered. Hanto gave a slight snort at that, leaving Ochako confused. "Wait, have you two met before? And what are you talking about, what 'debacle'?" She questioned. Hanto gave another chuckle, before recounting what happened maybe a week back.

* * *

 _ **One week earlier.**_

* * *

Hanto closed his locker with a slight sigh, today had been quite boring. The simple test they were given to show their current aptitude for the literary and mathematic arts was exactly that, simple, and gave no challenge to Hanto's intellect at all. In fact, of the 20 or so students in the entire class, maybe 3 others seemed to find it as easy as himself.

Glasses, who was in fact named Tenya Iida.

Todoroki Shoto, the red- and white-haired boy he first noticed back at the entrance exam.

And the last one was a girl, though he could not for the life of him remember her name. She had black hair tied in a spiky pony tail, and deep intelligent eyes. And she seemed to breeze through the test almost as fast as he did. _What an interesting girl,_ Hanto thought. Turning the next corner, Hanto found the dark-haired girl from before, only this time she was dressed in only her jeans and, well that was it, a furious blush coating her face as she covered in her chest with one arm while knocking on the men's bathroom with the other.

"MINETA! You perverted creep, you come out here this second or I swear I will come in there and geld you!" She exclaimed. Hanto wasn't the least bit surprised that Mineta was to blame for this. Sighing, Hanto resigned himself to helping the young woman out and tapped her on the shoulder, very nearly catching a back hand to the face as she suddenly spun.

"I get that you're angry, but attacking me is hardly the wisest of ideas." He deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at her as her blush deepened. "I-I apologise, it's simply that, that, DAMN CREEP! He took almost all of my clothes and ran into the men's bathroom, I was lucky to even get my jeans from his dirty little hands." She explained, shivering slightly, though whether because it was cold or because of Mineta's attitude he didn't know. Probably a bit of both. "Listen, if they're truly that important to you, I'll get them myself. I've been meaning to stomp Mineta into the ground for a while now anyway." Hanto offered. The girl paused, a finger to her chin in thought before holding a hand out for him to shake, a rather bubbly smile blossoming on her features. "Thank you very much, I am Momo and, thank you for getting offering, but could you please hurry it's rather cold out here." Momo said, smiling a little wider when Hanto gave her a polite handshake. Nodding, Hanto cracked his knuckles and kicked the bathroom door in, rounding on a cowering Mineta who was huddled in the corner with a pile of woman's clothing.

It was said, that day, that Mineta's screams could be heard from a full 15 km away.

* * *

 _ **Present.**_

* * *

"And that's basically the end of it." Hanto ended, sipping on his apple juice with some relish. Humans were much cleverer than he gave credit for, this beverage was very tasty and refreshing. Ochako gave an embarrassed chuckle, before turning to Momo, "Oh, uhm, sorry about him." She apologised. Momo waved her apology off and smiled at her, "No trouble, not anything you could have done about it." She said, taking a seat next to Ochako herself. "Ah, this reminds me of something." Hanto suddenly said, turning to Ochako with a serious expression. "Ochako, I'd like to talk to you about something very serious." He said. Ochako gave a start, but nodded her consent. "I'd like to talk to you about your hero worship regarding All Might." Hanto lamented. Ochako gave a gasp of shock, as if what he said was pure sacrilege, "B-but! But it's ALL MIGHT, the #1 hero in the world, what do you mean!?" She questioned, looking at him confused. Sighing, Hanto finished his apple juice, threw the box into the rubbish, grabbed another juice box (he had seven more of them) and turned to Ochako with a grave expression. "Imagine if, a person with a shape-shifting quirk turned into All Might, and began wandering the halls of Yuuei." Hanto started, letting idea sink into her head. "O-okay, I'm with you so far." Ochako said, tilting her head in confusion at the line of dialogue. "Now imagine if that person, man or woman, started drawing students into private and isolated situations before attacking, molesting or even raping them." Ochako gasped, and Momo, who so far had remained quiet, gasped into her hand, eyes wide with the realisation that that was a TOTALLY possible scenario. "Or, imagine if someone with some form of Mind Control Quirk took over said heroes mind and started MAKING All Might do these things, what then?" Hanto asked. Ochako felt a slight sob reach up to the back of her throat. It was a shock to the system, the fact that the #1 hero, both to her and the world, wasn't invincible, not even close. "I-I, I don't know." She whispered.

"Th-there would be mass hysteria." Momo rasped out, taking a big gulp of water to calm her unsettled nerves. "Exactly. These are two of only who knows HOW many scenarios in which you, or another person may have to take down All Might. I'm not saying that you can't respect or admire him, but don't take him or his words for granted. It could very well leave you killed, or worse." Hanto explained. "I-I understand, Hanto. I promise to be more careful." Ochako said. "As do I," Momo added before taking a deep breath," I'll be far more careful from now on as well." She finished. "Good, now as a different form of topic, has anyone seen Mineta today?" Hanto asked. "Errr, no, not yet actually why?" Momo questioned. "I felt like beating him up." Hanto explained, but neither of the two girls were satisfied. "Wait, why? What did he do this time?" Ochako questioned. Hanto shrugged and said, "No reason, I simply felt like beating him up would be fun."

Both girls burst out laughing, the sudden image of Hanto beating the grape haired creep with the words 'Just for fun' blazed in neon over their heads. Hanto raised an eyebrow at the two as they continued to laugh, what was so funny? Was Mineta's pain that amusing to them as well?

If so, the two had become quite a bit more attractive in Hanto's opinion.

Speaking of, Hanto had another problem.

Due to his age, Hanto was reaching a point when he would begin to find Life Mates, before they would eventually be married under Yautja law. The process was simple, the two Mates would simply have to rut, and then have a child within 2 years. Nothing difficult. The problem was FINDING a Life Mate, or MateS. The Yautja were polygamous, and more often than not a full blooded Yautja had 5 wives by the time they were of 25 or so years. A Yautja Life Mate could TECHNICALLY be any species as long as they were similar to Yautja in general shape, were strong fighters and tough warriors, and had to be able to birth young.

Which did leave Hanto, luckily, a few options.

First was Ochako, who while somewhat naïve, was a decent fighter and rather quick at learning, or even just following orders when need be. She was physically attractive and actually rather smart, maybe not academically but smart none-the-less. And her naivety was already starting to evaporate after their little talk so that could be 'trained' out of her, along with some more up to par fighting skills, so she was a likely candidate.

Another was Momo, whom he only knew a little. She definitely attractive, and most definitely intelligent enough to be taught the laws and custom of the Yautja, and in turn teach them to possible future off spring or Mates. She also wasn't as naïve as Ochako, and was a bit more down to earth (as the term goes) in comparison. So, she was also a rather likely candidate. But that still left maybe 3 or 4 spots left. And that wasn't even considering the fact the two girls might find their own mate or lover, or might not even be into males at all.

Hmmm, such annoying thoughts.

Hanto was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when the school bell went off, and the trio found themselves wandering back to class. The rest of the day passed rather slowly for Hanto, as most of the lessons were boring, unnecessary, or about something he was already familiar with. Though throughout the day Hanto couldn't help notice Ochako's . . . attitude. It wasn't that she was becoming rude or angry, more that she was becoming more and more skittish. Momo was also beginning to act differently, becoming bubblier than her so far seen stoic self, but Hanto just assumed that this was because she was beginning to open up to the possibility of friendship.

As for Ochako, she was beginning to act plain old odd. She was becoming skittish; her voice was reaching a higher tone and she wasn't smelling right.

Now, Yautja, per evolution, had a high sense of smell comparable to that of an earthling blood hound. However, when Hanto was in human form, his sense of smell was more comparable to that of maybe a cat. Still rather impressive, but not nearly up to par with a canine. Still, this didn't impair his ability to smell a somewhat sweet and savoury smell coming from Ochako as the day wore on.

Thinking back to it, the tri of Hanto, Ochako and Momo had spent a great deal of time together during the day, often pairing or working in a group if possible, or just helping each other out on some basic study (well, it was mostly Ochako that needed the assistance in that regard, but still.) So he originally thought that maybe she had gotten the scent from Hanto or Momo, but neither of them had the scent, so he had to assume it was coming from Ochako herself.

Just what _was_ going on with her?

* * *

 _ **With Ochako.**_

* * *

Finally, the day had ended.

Ochako had been frustrated for half the day, and it was all Hanto's fault! Not that he actually did anything, it was more because he was invading her thoughts at the most inconvenient moments, like during a lecture from Sensei Aizawa, or when she was doing a mathematical exercise during class. And it was the most lude thoughts she ever had.

Her mother had warned her of this, of course. When a young woman reaches her teens, or even just a little bit earlier, she starts getting thoughts about boys, they could start out innocent enough, kisses and hugs coming to mind, but it was when they got older that trouble started REALLY happening. As soon as Ochako had reached about 14 and a half, she had started getting the classic urges to masturbate, and she was no prude about it, thinking it was 'indecent' and such, and her mother had even distracted her father from her room on occasion just in case Ochako was in the middle of something. But it was the fact that each day the urge to masturbate become more and more frequent, and at 15, surrounded multiple very attractive boys also going through puberty, with no one to deal with herself while in school without the possibility of getting caught, that was just pure torture right there.

She wasn't sure if she was ready for sex quite yet, she supposed it would have to do with who she was interested in. And the 'who' right now is the damn problem! Hanto Hasashi was probably the most handsome man she had met, being more mature than all of her classmates barring maybe Shoto, Tokoyomi, and Iida. And he was too damn fit! The image of Hanto in his light, and somewhat exposing costume coupled with its hunter-esque appearance had burned into her memory. And, of course, her hormones being what they were, decided that maybe a nice time for her to start imagining him hunting her down through a forest, tangling her ankles with a bola, and having his way with her was when she was right beside him!

Groaning at the image she had shoved into her own head, Ochako sighed at herself and her lack of control over her own feelings. She wouldn't say she LOVED Hanto, but she could say that she is right in the middle of having a crush on him, big time. One night when she mentioned her trouble to her mum, the older woman had laughed at the poor girl, stating that _'I'd be a bit more concerned if you didn't have these thoughts Ochako! They're all part of growing up and experiencing life._ ' Damn her mother for giving her correct advice that in no way helped the current situation of Ochako being horny as hell, and frustrated that she couldn't deal with it!

Sighing to herself, Ochako looked around and found herself alone, with a few now empty classrooms on either side. Checking the time, she found that she could waste maybe another 30 minutes before she really had to leave. Well, 30 minutes should be enough time. Turning on the spot, Ochako found a classroom with an unlocked door, before putting a chair in front of it and heading to the back of the classroom, away from the door. Blushing in embarrassment at what she was about to do in a classroom, Ochako took a seat and placed it in the corner, getting comfy before lifting her skirt up and rubbing her panty clad core. Mewling at the slight friction, Ochako found herself digging her fingers in deeper around her panties, flicking her clit with vigour as she attempted to have an orgasm as soon as possible. All day she had been frustrated, and as she clawed at her slick walls, Ochako was so thankful that she could have a moment to herself, suddenly moaning in pleasure as she hit her clit a bit more roughly than usual. Panting, Ochako pushed 3 of her fingers into her hot pussy, fingering herself hard as she imagined big, rough Hanto bending her over a desk, his far bigger fingers and hands tearing at her skirt as they forced into her pussy, spreading her lips as he pulled and twisted her clit.

She was so close, that she very almost missed the sound of the chair falling over as the door was opened wide, to see Hanto with his bag in hand, and one eyebrow raised high at her state.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes ago.**_

* * *

Hanto was, by nature, a curious person. During his childhood he was always the first with his hand up, always wanting to be the first to known something, purely because he was just so curious. It often helped, letting him become more and more observant as time wore on, and saved him a few times when tracking a creature or target during his training. Of course, it also got him INTO trouble but that was a totally different story.

Either way, Hanto was always curious, and that curiosity led to him wanting to discover what was up with Ochako, specifically that scent. Her path so far seemed normal, though she was going at a far more sedate pace.

Momo couldn't come with him, as she had to hurry home for chores or some such, he didn't know. Either way, he was fine with that as he preferred to handle this stealthily.

Anyways, Hanto followed Ochako from a small way away, and noticed her slowing down further, before stopping entirely in the middle of the hall. By now, most of the school would be empty, with the students all hurrying home to relax or study. This was good and bad for him. On one hand he wouldn't possibly lose her in a crowd, on the other hand it means he was also far more visible, but that wasn't much of a problem with his stealth training. Even without his invisibility, Hanto was good at disappearing when he needed to.

Hanto pulled himself from his thoughts in time for him to see Ochako rush into a now empty classroom, the sound of a chair being dragged filling his ears as he slowly inched closer. Putting an ear to the door, Hanto heard gasps and moans, the sudden realization coming to his mind. Ochako was horny.

Well that was silly of her, if she needed someone to satisfy her, then all she needed to do was ask, either him or some other male she may have fancied. Suddenly, Hanto remember his anthropology classes, and remember that sex, to humans, was a much more private affair.

For Yautja it just was. You didn't need to be mated to have sex, you didn't even need to be opposite genders, sex was just natural and to the Yautja it was an everyday thing. In fact, it was one of his step mothers who had taught him on all sexual matters. But for humans, it wasn't that at all. It was usually reserved for loved ones such as wives and husbands, except maybe in your teen and early adults' years but that was a bit of a different matter. Apparently, it was a bit of a unacceptable thing to even talk about sexual matters in public, only with friends was it considered okay, and even then it had to be done behind closed doors.

Sighing to himself at the silliness of humans, Hanto pushed the door open, the chair barricading it offering little resistance against him. Turning, Hanto raised an eyebrow at Ochako as she gaped at him, blushing red from head to toe at the sudden intrusion.

"H-Hanto, o-oh god, I, I was." Ochako stuttered, too distracted to even pull her fingers from her dripping pussy. So, THAT was where the scent came from. Funny, his anthropology classes never stated that human females released pheromones that affected the sense of smell. For Yautja females, their reproductive organs simply become wet, and smelt more of their personal odour than this, more sweet scent. "Well, at least that explains why you were acting so different as the day went on." Hanto casually stated, closing the door behind him and dropping his bag. Ochako was speechless as he continued forward, his face impassive and casual, as if he didn't just catch her masturbating in a classroom. Slowly, the full implications sunk in, and she covered her face with her hands, the foot steps getting closer, matching with her growing dread.

"Hiding? Why would you do that?" Hanto questioned, though she felt no desire to answer. Hanto sighed at the smaller girl, remembering that, while she was still a horny teenager, she was more or less innocent to all of this. So, he decided to start slow, and put a hand to her warm neck.

Ochako felt the hand indeed, but instead of a slight pressure one would normally get, she felt his body heat radiate from the limb, and it combined with her frayed and electric nerves turned that heat into pleasure, enough to make her whimper at the touch. Hanto smirked, and kept at it, lightly rubbing the palm of his hand into her hot skin, driving her up the wall with need as he lightly massaged down her neck and onto her collar bone. "H-H . . . Hanto, what are you . . .?" She questioned, but squeaked in embarrassment as he undid her jacket, throwing it onto the back of the chair, and unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt, lightly pushing against the valley of her modest cleavage. "Ah! H-Hanto! Mmmmmm." Ochako murmured, leaning her head against his arm as his other hand finished her last few buttons, lightly rubbing and massaging her smooth stomach.

Leaning forward, Hanto bit lightly into her neck as he began fondling her breasts through her bra, rubbing her hard as diamond nipple through the fabric. "H-Hanto! D-don't tease me!" Ochako begged, pushing her chest forward into his hand. Obliging her for generosities sake, Hanto undid her bra and fondled her right breast with one hand while rubbing pleasurable circles onto her lower back. Growling into her neck, Hanto unlatched his teeth from her neck, leaving a large bite mark right on her pulse, and moved to her chest, licking and pinching at both of her nipples, making her squeal in bliss. "Ahhh! Oh god Hanto! I-I, oh god, how did . . .?" She began, but let her head loll forwards as Hanto gave a particularly hard bite to her left tit.

Hanto's other hand removed itself from her lower back, and moved to her front, where her soaked panties were then carefully pulled off. Hanto didn't give her time to get a bearing for herself before he slipped two of his fingers in, rubbing harshly against her clit and making the small girl moan. "AH! Hanto oh god! Oh god oh god oh god oh god! Please don't stop!" She begged, aware that he had all the power, and also aware that that fact turned her on a little. Her mother was right, Ochako would be concerned with _herself_ if she didn't find this amazing. Whimpering under his touch, Ochako grasped at his shirt to stabilise herself before burying her head into his locks of green hair, "Hanto I, I, I can't last much longeEEEEEEER!" Ochako started, only to exclaimed in pleasure as Hanto pinched her clit between his fingers and twisted, sending shockwaves of pleasure so great that she came onto his hand, spurt after spurt covering his digits and appendage.

Chuckling, Hanto brought the soaked fingers up for inspection, before looking at her and smirking. "Open wide." He said. Ochako, dazed from her amazing orgasm, complied as her mind tried to reassemble itself, before finding her mouth flooded with the sweet taste of her own cum. At first, she was somewhat persistent at not swallowing, but soon it became too much and she found herself sucking on his fingers like it was her favourite treat. Chuckling again, Hanto stood while keeping his fingers in her mouth, before finally pulling his hand away so he could unbuckle his belt.

Noticing where his mind was going, Ochako blushed but decided to comply, thinking back on what her mother once said. _"Experimentation is a flavour all on its own."_ Ochako watched as he undid his belt, finding her mouth opening of its own accord as he pulled off his underwear, letting a large, 8-and-a-half-inch erection flick her chin. Ochako, not knowing whether this was considered large, average or small, gulped at her predicament before steeling herself and leaning forward, taking the large head of his penis in her mouth, his scent flooding her nostrils. Putting both hands on his hips to balance herself, Ochako quietly sucked away at his tip before feeling a hand press at the back of her head, and suddenly finding half his cock stuck down her mouth. She gagged at the sudden intrusion, and gripped his hips tightly as her head was moved back and forth, more and more of his large cock being shoved down her throat inch by inch. Ochako had no control, but found herself more okay with the idea than she originally thought. Soon she was allowing Hanto full control at the speed of which he took her mouth, his prick pushing past her inexperienced throat. Attempting to give a little pleasure back for what he gave her, Ochako used her tongue to rub against Hanto's shaft as he pushed and pulled her head back and forth, and judging by his increased movements she was doing something right. Ochako gagged every time he shoved his full length down her throat, but he was always too quick to suddenly pull back to the head before he shoved right back in to the hilt. "You might, urgh, want to get ready in the next couple minutes." Hanto advised, and she had a good clue of what he meant by get ready.

Hanto, meanwhile, was doing his damned best to shove his entire length into her throat over and over again, and he was succeeding. Looking down, Hanto caught the lustful but still innocent eyes of the small girl, and growled a warning before shoving his cock down her throat, rope after rope of semen gushing down her throat. Ochako, inexperienced as she was, couldn't hold all of his semen in, and coughed half of it out onto her breasts and chin, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she caught her breath. Hanto, meanwhile, quickly caught his breath before pulling her up and into his arms, before carrying her over to the desk and dropping her stomach down onto the table.

During this, Ochako had caught her breath and managed to reassemble her mind. Turning over her shoulder, Ochako looked nervously at his large dick before whimpering at what it would likely do to her virginity. "Ha, Hanto? P-please, please be gentle. I, I've never done this before and I, I'm a little scared." She confided, blushing at the confession. Hanto leaned forward and whispered throatily in her ear. "Fine, I can be gentle, but as soon as you get used to it, I'll not hold back." He warned. Ochako nodded, and braced herself for the inevitable discomfort and pain to come. Grunting in slight exertion, Hanto aimed his cock at her dripping pussy, and pushed himself in in one swift motion. Ochako gasped and shuddered at the pain, her eyes blurring with slight tears as she felt her hymen tear. Hanto leaned forward, pressing his still dressed chest to her bare back, and whispered, "It'll be better soon, just wait, it'll be much, much better soon." He promised. Licking and nibbling at her earlobe. Ochako whimpered, but nodded and pushed her body as close to his as she could. "I, I think you can move now." She whimpered, gasping as Hanto pulled his dick back to the tip before submerging herself back into her pussy. Ochako gasped at the slight discomfort, but found herself confused as to why she was enjoying how rough he was, even when he roughly, but not too roughly pulled her hair so that her neck was open for him to maul, leaving so many bitemarks as he continued to pummel inside her. "O-Oh god, oh god, H-HanTO!" She screamed, suddenly cumming around his cock even as he continued to take her from behind, her walls tightening around his large dick while he took her roughly and selfishly.

Hanto pounded away at her tight walls, leaving no room for her to try and think things through as he smacked his hips against hers. She was the tightest he felt, and he wasn't going to let this one get off easy. Hanto bit into her neck hard enough to draw a little bit of blood, making her gasp in pain, but also pleasure as the sudden bite amplified the pleasure she felt while he filled her over and over. "Hanto! Oh god please keep going! AHHH!" She screamed, cumming around him for a 3rd time in the last 45 minutes or so. "I own you now, no one can do this to you except me." He ordered, speeding up thrusts into her slick passage, gaining a moan from Ochako as she nodded her head resolutely. "Y-yes! No one can do this but you, just please keep doing it!" She begged, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she felt him twitch inside her. Oh god, he was going to cum, inside of her. The thought made her hotter, and she came a 4th time, just as she felt his member swell inside her.

Only for Hanto to suddenly pull out and shoved right into her anal canal, shocking her into a 5th explosive orgasm as he pumped her full of semen, making her lose consciousness from how sudden and good it felt. "Mmmm, Han,to." She murmured as said teen lightly picked her up and pressed her tired body against his.

* * *

 **Gamer: Yeah, uh, soooo that happened.**

 **Proto: You, are a dirty, dirty person.**

 **Gamer: Oh yeah, definitely. Uhhhhh, NEXT EPISODE! ACTUAL fights this time, honest. As for now, well, this is the GamerHD, signing out! WOOH! (holy shit that was hot)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hybrid.**

 **Gamer: Hellllllo there everybody! Welcome to another chapter offfffff the Hybrid! Duh duhduh duuuuuh!**

 **Proto: Gamer . . . get to the reviews. Now.**

 **Gamer: Alright, alright you grumpy little shit. If you guys haven't noticed, Proto is mad at me for the long wait. Sorry about that but, eh here it is now so. Have at it!**

 **bayoujmd89: First off good chapter I have read all four of them and can't wait for the latest update**

 **Second does he ever reunite with his mother for much longer than he did in chapter 3 and actually spend more time with her just curious**

 **Third I would add Tsuyu Asui to the hearm she's smart intelligent and can someone think on the fly and is not afraid to speak her mind but that's just me**

 **Anyway keep up the good work and if you want to post this for others to see you can good luck**

 **PS check out my profileand see if there's a challenge on their you or someone you know might be interested in and let me know thank you**

 **Gamer: Yeah I checked them out, but naaah, I'm not the biggest fan of Naruto fanfics, sorry. As for Tsuyu, well the polls for the harem closed, buuut, I THINK I may squeeze her in, she'd probably do good in Yautja culture sooo.**

 **Soda-fiedPsycho: I thought this earlier but is uh**

 **Hanto Hasashi just basically a reference to Scorpion?**

 **if so, give him a spear**

 **we need to throw it and yell "GET OVER HERE"**

 **cause all those little kids can never even compare**

 **hit em' in the head or chest without care**

 **top kek**

 **get rekt**

 **mortal kombat eleven is coming in april, at least that's what they said**

 **but oh well, face scorpion and you'll end up dead**

 **t0p k3k**

 **I was bored, don't blame me.**

 **.. Gamer, were you MASTURBATING during WRITING?**

 **"holy shit that was hot"**

 **If so, I agree with Proto.**

 **You're a dirty person**

 **who the fuck writes porn and masturbates while writing?**

 **You write the porn and masturbate after!**

 **-Soda-fiedPsycho**

 **Gamer: *sigh* Yes, I admit, I am indeed a peasant, and am not a great noble like thyself, I pray for forgiveness from the great Cthulhu every night.**

 **TheJSmooth: You are exactly right... that was hot. Have you done a lemon before? Because if you have kudos to you for nailing their first time. Hopefully Hanto/Izuku will figure his emotions around human females more. We can't have a crying Uraraka now can we? Great chapter.**

 **Also, glad he is bonding with Inko.**

 **Gamer: AH HA! A fellow peasant! Welcome! And yeah, Hanto will work things out, eventually.**

* * *

Uraraka awoke with a slight groan, the light of the sun hitting her hard in the eyes. What happened? And why did her privates ache so much? Before she could continue that train of thought, Uraraka heard her mother's cheery voice from beside her bed.

"Good morning Ochaco dear! Such a good day today!" She said, her enthusiastic disposition a complete opposite of Ochaco's disgruntled mood. "You might want to hurry up dear, I made pancakes, and you know how your father gets for pancakes. Don't be long!" And with that, Uraraka was alone, thank god. With a groan, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eye, finding herself completely naked except for her panties, which didn't seem as clean as she fully remembered.

' _What happened? Oh man, my vagina hurts like all heck. Why am I naked?'_ She thought, searching through her memory for a clue as to what happened, before a sudden image popped into her head, it was of her, bent over a desk with Hanto above her, her back and his chest rubbing against each other as the two moaned in pleasure.

At the sudden image, Uraraka squeaked and fell out of her bed, her covers following her and burying the small girl as her faced turned red. _'Wh-what the heck was-!? That's not why I'm so sore, i-is it?'_ She thought, but her aching legs told her otherwise as she attempted to stand, but her knees were like jelly and unwavering in their refusal to move. _'S-so, Hanto and I? W-we really did-!? It? Wait, where is my uniform?'_ She thought, looking around her room, only to find her uniform neatly folded and smelling of laundry detergent. Did her mother clean them, she wondered? If so, that would make breakfast an extra awkward affair. Oh, she hoped that her mother didn't somehow figure out what happened.

With the slightest of whimpers, Uraraka had her uniform on, though her legs were still somewhat unwilling to move. Even though she and her parents lived in a 2-bedroom apartment with only one bathroom, a small loungeroom and equally small kitchenette, it took her all of 2 minutes for her to walk from her room to the kitchen table, where her father was digging into his plate of pancakes with gusto. "Morning dear!', her mother greeted, "I hope you have room for pancakes, I accidently made more than usual." She continued, dishing Ochaco 4 pancakes.

"Thanks Mum, I'll just let those go straight to my hips." Ochaco mumbled, picking up her knife and fork before digging in while her mother rolled her eyes. Ochaco was NOT a morning person. "So dear, what's the plan for school today?" She asked, leaning on the counter and tilting her head.

Swallowing her bit of pancake, Ochaco thought for a moment before replying, "Mr Aizawa is going to lead us on an excursion to some building for training. Apparently, All Might's going to be there!" Ochaco said, her voice rising with her excitement. Even though Hanto (his name sent warmth to multiple places) had talked out of most of her Hero worship, she still looked up to All Might as a great role model, and was excited at the opportunity of meeting him. Speaking of opportunities, Ochaco hoped there would be one to talk about their . . . relationship with Hanto. Was it just a one-time thing? Or was it something a little deeper? Did he have feelings for her like she had for him? Ugh, so many questions.

"Well, I'm off to work," Ochaco's father said, breaking her out of her thoughts as he moved over to his wife and daughter, giving them both a kiss before turning to the door, "Have a good day you two." And he was gone. Near instantly, Ochaco's mother had turned to her with a raised eyebrow, calmly sipping a cup of tea. "So . . . what happened?" She suddenly said, causing Ochaco's heart to skip a beat. "U-Uh, n-nothing. Nope, not a thing." She tried, but her mothers gaze was disbelieving. "Ochaco, I have known you your whole life, you really think I can't tell when you're lying?"

Ochaco groaned and slumped into her seat, not daring to look at her mother's face. "I, um. See, my . . . friend, she has this crush . . . you know, on a guy." OChaco began, gaining a nod from her mother to continue, "And, well, this guy, he, uhm, walked in on my friend, you know, 'busying' herself. In an empty classroom." Ochaco started, her mother staying silent, "So, uhm, she's, b-busy, when this guy, the one she has a crush on, he walks into the classroom, and, instead of, uhm, leaving he, uh, walked over to m- her, and, started to, touch her." Her mother's eyebrows peaked but settled after a second. "So, he's touching her, b-but she doesn't mind, actually she kind of, you know, likes it?" Ochaco's voice turned into a whisper near the end, but her mother still caught. "Oh?" She said. "Y-Yeah, so you know, they actually, kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly did, uhm . . . it?" Ochaco's mother rose an eyebrow at that, taking a sip of her tea and shuffling in her seat before turning to her daughter with a stern look.

"So, your friend, did she remember to use a condom, or maybe the pill?" She asked, but her daughters paling face told her otherwise. "Hm, I suppose not? I see. So, is your friends' mother to possibly be expecting a grandchild any time soon?" She asked. "Wh-what!? N-no no no no no! H-he didn't, you know, 'finish' in her." Ochaco quickly assured, her face reddening to near inhuman levels. "I see. Ochaco, your friend. I'm sure that she is a very smart, beautiful and kind-hearted girl, and all I can say is that I'm sure her mother would understand, and isn't at all upset with. All she'll ask is that her daughter be more careful from now on, okay?" Ochaco nodded, her expressed downcast, but calm.

Just as her mother turned away to take the dishes to the sink, Ochaco grabbed onto her shirt and spoke very quietly, "Mum? I-I'm sorry." She said, only to be grabbed into a deep hug by her mother. "Oh, my silly girl, it's okay. It's like I said, I'm not upset, not at all. But please try to remember to use protection. I'm not quite ready to be a grandmother just yet." Ochaco chuckled, but returned the hug, "You'd be a great grandmother, one day." She said. "Mmm, and you'd be a wonderful mother, one day."

* * *

Class was its usual boring affair for Hanto. Nothing the human teachers taught were exciting for him, he truly just wanted the day to end. It would certainly allow him the time to visit Inko Midoriya again.

The two had still remained good friends, and just this morning Hanto had stopped to share some breakfast with her, sharing some stories of their childhood. It was a silly little affair that made Hanto question the sanity of the human race, but since it made Inko happy, he was glad to do it. Though, he of course omitted a few parts in his childhood, mostly sticking to the story that he was trained from an early age and taught all sorts of techniques for survival, while she shared stories of her growing up on the country side, only moving after finishing college and earning a medical degree, though she didn't become a nurse, preferring to spend her time looking for her son or as a sort of 'go-to' medic for the neighbour, looking scraps and bruises over before sending them home or the hospital. It actually earned her a tidy little sum of money, so she needn't worry about funds.

But sadly, Hanto couldn't spend every waking moment with Inko, though he wouldn't mind. No, Hanto to go to school, and suffer through the boring curriculums until todays excursion. Thankfully, the school bell rung, signalling the end of this class.

Hanto, like most other students of 1-A, rushed to their class, excited for the excursion, whatever it was meant to be. Luckily for Hanto, he was a grade A technician, and had already hacked into the school's electric mainframe and pulled up the excursion files, and had already prepared himself for the 'USJ'.

After looking over the basic infrastructure of the USJ, Hanto had equipped himself with his serpent (that's what the Yautja call a Xeno, just FYI) tail whip, a caster gun and his arm blades. His traps wouldn't work well in a rescue setting, nor would most of his other weapons, so he'd stuck with the basics and a little extra help. He also had packed two of his more . . . direct weapons. His power gauntlets, a set of forearm covering gauntlets made of acid proof Coridium (that's honestly just a name I made up for the Yautja metal), and capable of delivering a concussive blast of energy that could shatter concrete slabs about half a foot thick at its lowest setting. The highest setting could bust steel.

And his combi, or telescopic spear. Also made of Coridium, the spear was a 6-foot-long, collapsible staff with 2 wide blades on each end, and 2 more spike like blades about 1 and a half foot in, leaving plenty of room for his hands. Hanto was particularly excited for this, as he hadn't had a good fight with the weapon in some time, and was hoping one of the other students would 'volunteer' for training. Only 'volunteers' would be subject to the spars though.

Satisfied with his equipment, Hanto had let his thoughts wonder as Aizawa led them all towards the bus, everyone, including himself were all dressed in their costumes (the word still made him clench his teeth in frustration) and were chatting happily amongst themselves, barring himself and 2 others, that blond haired boy Bakugou, and the heterochromatic haired one named Todoroki.

As he was entering the bus, Hanto noticed that Ochaco had saved him a seat, and was looking at him almost pleadingly.

Deciding to see what was up, as she was his (possible) life mate, Hanto made his way towards her, noticing that she had chosen a seat at the back of the bus, whereas most of the other students were seated at the front, excited as they were for the trip.

As he sat down, Ochaco had squirmed in her seat, nervous to talk about this.

"Good evening Ochaco, I see you probably have something important to talk about?" Hanto asked, quieting his voice so no one else would hear. He had a feeling that this would be a private conversation. Nodding, Ochaco turned to him.

"G-good evening Hanto. Uhm, I-I just wanted to talk, about, uhm. You know? Yesterday?" She whispered. Hanto nodded, and gestured for her to continue. "W-well, see, uhm, I just wanted to ask uh . . . what, are we exactly?" She asked, causing Hanto to blink in mild surprise. "I thought it'd be rather obvious, wouldn't it?" He questioned, causing Ochaco to look surprised. "I mean, I understand that you may be new to this, but I'd assumed that you knew." Hanto continued, but Ochaco was still confused. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

Quickly turning to look at the others, and make sure they weren't listening, Hanto grabbed Ochaco by her waist and pulled her towards him, until his breath was tickling her cheek. "That you. Were. Mine." He growled, his hand rubbing up and down her leg, her skin-tight outfit offering no protection. Ochaco gasped quietly, but let his hand continue as it was, up until Hanto removed it and set it on his leg. "Understand this. I did not claim you for nothing, and after this whole mess is done, I'll be claiming you again, and again, until it 'sets in', understood?" He demanded, his stern looking sending shivers down her spine. Nonetheless, she nodded her acquiescence leaning her head onto his shoulder, only for a new voice to shock her upright.

"Hey Hanto! Wassup man?" Kirishima exclaimed, smiling widely at the larger boy with his fists on his hips. Sighing in annoyance, Hanto turned to him with a deadpan glare, "I'm fine, Kirishima, just talking with Ochaco here." He said, causing said girl to wave politely at the red headed teen. "Hello Kirishima." He waved back, before turning to Hanto with a (semi) thoughtful expression. "So, uh, Hanto, me and the others, well most of the others you know what I mean. Yeah, we were talking 'bout our quirks and everything, when uh, something came up." He began, getting a raised eyebrow from Hanto. "Oh?" He said. "Yeah, yeah, we were talking about our quirks, how mines like, making my skin rock hard and everything, when uh, we kinda realized that we don't know YOUR quirk, yah know?" Kirishima explained.

Hanto paused before answering, thinking on what he should do. Sooner or later, he knew that his Yautja form WOULD be found out, though he could also just play it off as his quirk. Problem was, that people would also start getting curious as to his abilities, and, well, that was just attention that he didn't want, nor need. Hmm, what to do, what to do?

"Hmmm, well, that IS an interesting point, and I have to say, what _glorious_ insight you have. However, I'd prefer to keep my quirk a secret for now. I'd rather, ah, set some boundaries I suppose until I let people know what I'm capable of." Hanto said, maintaining a calm air around him as Kirishima nodded amicably. "Oh yeah, that's call. Makes sense since the Yuuei tournament is coming up soon, better keep your cards close to your chest, right?" Kirishima said, giving Hanto a thumbs up.

"All right you lot," Aizawa interrupted, rising from his position at the front of the bus as it slowly came to a stop, a large white building taking up the view, "come on, we have work to do." Aizawa led, hopping off the bus and walking towards a large, astronaut themed hero, with a large black visor covering their head. Hanto heard Ochaco gasp, and turned to see that she had an excited expression, though it still wasn't nearly as bad as when she had seen All Might, so he decided to call it an improvement.

"Hello everyone! I am the space themed hero, 13! I look forward to working with you all!" They said, waving excitedly to the students before them. Ochaco had managed to calm herself a little, and turned to Hanto with a slightly embarrassed smile. "That's, uhm, 13, they're a rescue hero with a black hole quirk. It's really interesting, and I really look up to them, almost as much as All Might." She explained, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Hanto nodded, and gave her a small pat on the hand before walking forward, his bio mask in hand.

"Now then! This little building behind me is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! An entire building dedicated to disaster prevention and correction! Today you ALL will be learning how to control your quirks for a rescue situation. If you'll all follow me!" They said, leading the way inside the USJ, where Hanto saw the Landside section, the Shipwreck section, and most notably the Fire section. As the group of students were led in, Hanto could hear 13 and Aizawa talking.

"He still hasn't shown up, he got held up due to business. He'll be back as soon as he can." Aizawa whispered, with 13 nodding (he thinks). "I understand, I'll be sure to keep things going along smoothly. Now, ahem, EVERYONE!? Thank you all for coming, now, before we begin, I'll start divvying up the glass into groups before- "However, before he could continue, 13 was interrupted by the lights of the large building, turning off, before quickly turning on again. However, in that span of, maybe 3 seconds, a black swirl had opened up in the middle of the USJ, its black depths seemingly endless as a spew of people frothed outwards, covering the courtyard in a hoard of bodies.

"What is this, is this part of the training?" Some voice asked, though Hanto couldn't care less who it was. At the back, just behind the main mass, was 4 Yautja, clad in black and red armour the covered their bodies far more than his own armour did. Each one, barring the leader held a chain in hand, connected to, something on the other side of the swirling mass.

But Hanto didn't care about that, what he cared about was the fact that he knew who these Yautja were, they were Bad Bloods.

And by Yautja law, it was Hanto's duty to kill them all.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki scratched at his neck in irritation, the four, Yutjo or whatever the hell they called themselves flanking him, with their chains connected to the cage behind Kurogiri's portal, with that 'thing' scratching and clawing inside.

"So, are you ready or what?" He asked, and the one on his left, which went by the name of Grey Skull nodded, then clicked to his brother, who went by the name of Red Fang.

" _ **This human annoys and dares to speak to me, are you sure I cannot kill him now?"**_ He asked, calmly gesturing to Shigaraki as the grey haired one scratched at his neck. _**No, Leader Scar-Eye has given explicit orders to not kill this one until he has served his purpose, but then we are allowed his skull.**_ His brother explained, looking to Scar-Eye as he talked with his second-in-command and eldest son, Twin-Tails, so named because he had his dreadlocks in a singular pony tail until about halfway, which then divurged into two tails. The two were ahead of the group and talking in hushed tones talking of only Paya knows what.

 _ **I see that the abomination, Xier, adopted son of Maxri Ka Pesh is standing to the left of the youngling group, next to a round faced, brown haired female in pink in black.**_ Two Tails reported, his targeting system resting on the form of Hanto. He desperately wanted to kill the two-blooded abomination, but even he knew that a shot from such a distance would be quickly dodged, and even his father had heard of Xier Ka Pesh's expert eye. Best to take the fight up close and personal. Scar Eye turned to Shigaraki and gave a nod.

Scowling in annoyance at being order by someone other than Sensei, Shigaraki turned to the large group of villains that he had hired from the streets, and ordered them forwards.

* * *

"All of you kids! Get out of here now!" Aizawa ordered, placing his golden goggles over his eyes and readying to leap forward as his students rushed to the exit, all except one. "Hanto! This isn't a game! Turn around and get out of here!" He ordered, yet the student ignored him.

"Hehe! Should've listened to the teacher, kid! Now I'm gonna have to rip you open!" A villain from above said, his arms large wings, except for his hands which held two large knives. _'Dammit! I can't deactivate his quirk because he's a mutant type, and he's too damn close! What do I d- 'However_ , his thoughts were interrupted as Hanto, quickly pulling out his combi-spear, had turned and flung it, right into the villain's mid-section!

The villain went down screaming, tumbling to the floor in a heap at Hanto's feet.

"Tch, not even worth the kill." Hanto mumbled, grabbing his spear and ripping it out of the villain's body before stabbing downwards, through his throat and into the ground.

"H-Hanto, you just- "Aizawa started, but was interrupted by Hanto's deadpan gaze. "He was attacking me, as far as I'm concerned, he forfeited his life." Hanto explained, twirling his spear free of blood before stabbing it into the ground. "Now then, it seems these ignorant whelps need a lesson in how deadly they _really_ are." He casually remarked, placing his bio mask over his face and jumping forwards, over another incoming villain before landing, and stabbing backwards, into their chest.

Meanwhile, Ochaco was busy with her peers, as a great black swirl similar to the one in the center of the compound had appeared in front of her group, two large yellow eyes peering at the group from above.

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains, and we have come here to kill the one known as All Might." A deep voice said, echoing in the student's ears as the black mass started surrounding them, cutting off their escape. "However, it seems he is not here. No matter, we shall simply lure him out, by killing you!" It continued, only for Kirishima, his arms hardened, and for Bakugou, a new gauntlet covering his right hand, attacked with loud yells.

"You ain't killing me you great big sack of shit!" Bakugou (who else?) yelled, a large explosion going off and kicking dust up into the air. For a second all was quiet, only to be broken by Kirishima's voice. "Oh yeah! We got him, wooho- Woah what!?" Kirishima exclaimed, looking upwards only to see the same two large yellow eyes peering back at him. "A valiant attempt, but all that valiancy will lead you, is to your doom!" The voice exclaimed, leaping forward and taking a good chunk of class 1-A to who knows where, leaving only Ochaco, Tenya, Mina and a few others behind. Ochaco turned, but all she saw was inky darkness. She hoped that Hanto was okay.

Hanto jabbed forward, catching a villain in the shoulder with his spear before pulling backwards, grabbing the villain and tossing them into the oncoming claws of one of their comrades, ducking and rolling under their next strike and shooting upwards, his spear running through the villain's head.

"Dammit Hanto! We are not supposed to kill them, only apprehend!" Aizawa shouted, jumping over two of the incoming villains and wrapping their bodies together, before flinging them to the side into a slightly larger group of villains. Hanto growled, and blocked an underhand strike by a rock fisted villain, before twisting his hips and kicking the villain in the jaw, disorienting them long enough for Hanto to flip them over his shoulder into a smaller villain, spearing them both through with his weapon before flipping back and away from another's strike. "Hanto! Dammit, why are you so hell bent on killing them!? How are you able to kill them without making yourself sick!?" Aizawa questioned, flinging his scarves around one villains' weapon and pulling the machete from their grasp and knocking the handle into a different villain's head, knocking them out. "Hanto, this is your last warning, get back now and help the others!" Aizawa ordered.

"The hell I will! They can protect themselves, and if they can't then they wouldn't even be in this damn school!" Hanto fired back, stabbing through the arm of one villain while turning, sending his arm blades through the chest of another, before dropping and rolling, leaving the dead villain behind and forcing the other right into the charge of a horned villain, killing them. "That's now how we do things Hanto! We're supposed to be heroes, we are supposed to stop the villains, not become them!" Aizawa fired, ducking under a strike and elbowing his attacker in the ribs, and dropping them to the ground, before knocking them out with another hit. "No! If we're supposed to be heroes like you say, then that means we are meant to do what civilians can't! Urgh, to do what NEEDS to be done, not what the public WISHES we did!" Hanto rebuked, kicking upwards into the jaw of a female villain with blades coming out of her elbows, grabbing one arm with his friend and shoulder bashing her, knocking her down and stabbing through with his spear, silencing her screams.

"Eeergh, that masked kid is killing all our villain's! Urgh, he's so annoying! So damned annoying, I want to turn him to dust!" Shigaraki complained, scratching at his neck like drug addict going through withdrawal.

"Calm yourself Shigaraki, my friend, we have something that _they_ do not." Scar Eye assured, turning to his compatriots and nodding, his hands resting at his lower back. "Oh really!? And what the hell is that?!" Shigaraki exclaimed questioningly, turning to Scar Eye with madness resting on every inch of his being. "This." Scar Eye said, as his men continued to reel in the cage, bringing it and the beast within the light.

"What the hell is . . .?" Aizawa began, utterly awe struck as the cage was opened, a large black beast with a tail as long as it was tall entered into the courtyard. Its head was large and crest like, its forehead smoothing out towards its round moth, with no eyes visible to Aizawa. The skin seemed thick, and like metal with large bony protrusions across its body, its legs ending in large claws that seemed to scratch into the solid ground.

Sniffing at its new-found freedom, the Praetorian Xenomorph clawed at its neck, where a large silver collar with a green beeping light on its side, before being violently electrocuted by said collar, causing it to screen in pain. Scar Eye walked confidently up to the Praetorian and grabbed it by its chin, dragging it forward to face Hanto and pointing. Scar Eye knew, as all Yautja knew, that while the serpents were technically blind, they could sense the air and beings around them with great proficiency.

" _ **THAT is your target. Now . . . kill."**_ Scar Eye ordered, and the Praetorian jumped into action, running forward and charging at Hanto.

Hanto jumped forward and over a strike from the Praetorian, landing on its shoulder and grabbing onto one of four large back spikes, sling his arm blades forward and severing the appendage before doubling back, just as the creature scratched at its shoulder.

The two circled each other, warily watching the others movements before deciding on when to strike. The Praetorian struck first, flinging its tail forward and snagging Hanto on the arm, but it was little more than a scratch. Hanto twirled his spear and stabbed at the middle of its tail, missing by a hair's breadth as the Praetorian reared back, before rushing forward and jabbing at Hanto with its claws, only to hit air as Hanto ducked under the strike and jabbed with his spear, nicking the large creature on its side, acidic green blood spilling out onto the ground, though it hardly seemed to care.

Hanto and the Praetorian charged again, each swiping at each other with arm blades and claws, both of them missing as the other dodged over and over, each gaining more and more nicks and scratches that didn't manage more than bothering the other. Hanto jumped up and kicked the Praetorian in the side of the neck, knocking its head to the side and allowing Hanto to shove his arm blades into the creature's neck, though this minor would of course wouldn't kill it, and it struck back with its tail, stabbing Hanto through the shoulder, as he had twisted at the last second.

Hanto slipped under its arm and violently grabbed at the tail, twisting it and ripping off small bits of flesh. Screeching in pain, the Praetorian bashed Hanto away with its head, knocking him back and off his feet. He quickly got up, only to see his spear lodged into the ground.

The Praetorian lunged over the spear, smashing the ground where Hanto was just a second ago. Growling, Hanto felt himself grow into his Yautja form, and lunged at the Praetorian with a proper Yautja roar.

* * *

Aizawa was busy with the other villain's, as they had no wish to interfere with the fight between the two deadly combatants, and so decided to all pack onto the singular teacher. Aizawa jumped over another punch and disabled a fire throwing villain, before kicking them in the jaw and sending them into another charging villain. Growling, Aizawa resisted the urge to rub his eyes in irritation, as they had begun to violently sting. But dammit, he couldn't stop now, there had to be, what, 50, 60 more villain's, not counting those at the back? He was meant for this, he was one for singular confrontations and stealth missions, not drawn out mass fighting. If All Might were than none of these people would even be a problem, they'd probably just give up as soon as look at him. _'But he's not here, is he? There's only you and a psychotic, killer student of yours to beat these lot. Though to be fair, if it weren't for him, you'd probably have already died yourself. How is that kid doing anyways?'_ Aizawa managed to find a lull in the fighting and turned, only to see Hanto, a large, mottled skinned Hanto fighting against the giant black monster, what the hell was that thing anyway?

Hanto ducked under a swing and returned one of his own, lashing the best across its cheek and spilling blood onto the ground, the dark green goop bubbling and melting the concrete. The Praetorian lunged, only to smash the ground with its hands. Wondering for a second on where its prey had gone, the Praetorian felt something underneath him shift, before its whole world was turned as he was forcibly flung from the ground into the larger crowd of villain's, its open wounds seeping blood onto the crowd, their skin quickly melting and showing their skulls and skeletons, before those too melted. Aizawa was temporarily stricken dumb by the scene as partially melted villains ran from the creature, its screeches filling the air as the buffed up and dreadlocked Hanto charged and jumped, swinging his arms blades at the creature's head, only for the it to block with its arms, causing even more acidic blood to shoot outwards, hitting more strays and narrowly missing Aizawa himself.

 _What. The. Hell?_

Aizawa was broken out of his musings by pain, and lots of it. A finger gunned villain, from afar and shot Aizawa when he was still, shooting through his chest and splashing blood everywhere.

And yet, Aizawa wasn't in the least bit surprised. And in a way, he was somewhat glad that he could get this kind of ending, if indeed this would be his ending. The students would be put into capable hands, he was sure. He hoped that Ochaco would achieve her dream to earn money for her family. And for Todoroki to get some closure. He especially hoped that Mineta would learn to deal with his fear. And his perverseness.

And he hoped that his students would all be great heroes one day.

* * *

Hanto swung with his arms blades, only to miss as the deceptively agile creature jumped to the side, and swung its claws from the side, scratching a deep gash into Hanto's arm. Growling in anger at the Praetorian, Hanto lunged forward, his arm blades slinking back into their sheath as he charged his power gauntlets, bashing a concussive wave of energy forwards into the Praetorian's skin on its shoulder, knocking it down to its side. Again, Hanto punched the creature, hitting it painfully into his ribs, only to feel a clawed foot slash against his thigh, making him roar in pain before being knocked to the side with the creatures decimated tail end, a small amount of acid landing in between his armour plates, though it was only a small drop, and could be probably healed later. Roaring a challenge at the Praetorian, Hanto pulled out his serpent whip and jumped, landing on the crest of the creature, making it claw and scratch at its head in an attempt to disembowel him.

Continuing on his trek, Hanto made it onto the Praetorian's back and wrapped his whip around the creature's neck, pulling harshly on it, forcing it rear its head back. The Praetorian, in an attempt to kill this pesky target, lunged its tail towards where it thought Hanto was, and it had guessed correctly, but it did not end the way it thought it would. Hanto had anticipated the creature's reaction, and caught its tail in his hand. The two struggled against each other for a moment, the other trying to gain some newfound strength over their enemy.

Finally, Hanto twisted the spiked tail end, ripping it off and pulling his whip at the same time, forcing the creature's head back further, simultaneously jumping forward, stabbing the creature with its own spike through its smooth, round head.

The Praetorian was confused as to why it couldn't feel its tail end for a second, before stumbling and falling to the ground, dead.

But Hanto wasn't finished, not quite yet. Hanto reached under the beats crest with one hand, and brought his arm blades out, cutting the creatures crest off, shoving it proudly into the sky, beating his chest with his free hand, roaring proudly. Before eventually, all went black.

* * *

 **Gamer: WOOH! That fight scene was AWESOME though.**

 **Proto: I admit, I thoroughly enjoyed watching it. Nice job Gamer.**

 **Gamer: You gonna stop being a salty bitch now.**

 **Proto: . . . I hate you Gamer. I hate you so much.**


End file.
